because of you
by shajira
Summary: With a simple song, she managed to capture the heart of the campus heartthrob. With a simple song, the nerdy geek finally admitted she is in love…But can a simple song help Sakura and Syaoran to exchange “my life has changed” and “I feel no shame”? Well,
1. the party

Because of You

By: Shajira

Author's Note: This is my first ever fic and I'd appreciate it if someone would bother reading and reviewing it. I first wrote it last February and it was intended to become a Valentine fic but i've got no time. Please send me any of your thoughts, comments and everything… or just simply leave a review...PEACE!

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS nor the songs I used and going to use.

Summary:

With a simple song, she managed to capture the heart of the campus heartthrob. With a simple song, the nerdy geek finally admitted she is in love…

But can a simple song help Sakura and Syaoran to exchange "my life has changed" and "I feel no shame"? Well, they have to start first with "because of you"…

Characters:

Sakura Kinomoto, 19

Li Syaoran, 19

Tomoyo Daidouji

Eriol Hirigazawa

Chapter I: The Party; Beginning of everything

"Oh, Sakura! You're sooo beautiful!"

Sakura Kinomoto managed a lop-sided smile as she looked at the full-length mirror when she swung around. Her emerald eyes couldn't believe that it was her, _really_ her, looking at her own reflection.

Her mid back -length auburn hair was held in a loose French twist with some strands on the loose adding more beautiful effect on her look. She was wearing a white flowing gown with haltered neckline and pink lace ribbon. There were embroidered cherry blossoms at the hemline of the dress matched with strappy sandals. The dress fitted her body perfectly and showed how attractive and sexy she really is. The pair of wings at her back is just an added bonus to her alluring looks.

Classy. Elegant. Simple.

"Is…is this really me?"

Tomoyo chuckled while holding her ever reliable video cam. "Silly, it's as if you haven't dressed anything like a _normal_ and _beautiful_ girl before."

"Well, that's quite right. You can't consider my attire while at the café a normal worn by girls…I haven't dressed like this for the past years."

Tomoyo sighed. She put her video cam down and took Sakura's hand letting her best friend face her. "How many times do I have to tell you how beautiful my best friend is? Look, Saku, tonight, I want you to show those people who you really are. I want you to show them what a wonderful person you are. Please, be yourself. And I mean it, your _true_ self."

"But Tomoyo…what if…what if Syaoran won't talk to me anymore once he knew that the cool and sensational singing princess he listens to at night is the nerdy resident geek of the campus? I couldn't bear to see disgust in his eyes…"

"If Syaoran truly likes you, or maybe _loves_ you, he wouldn't care a single thing about your reputation at school. He would be proud to walk beside Sakura Kinomoto, the high school-princess-turned-geek-now-backed-to-cool-and-beautiful-campus-sensati on."

"…"

Tomoyo gently hugged Sakura, careful not to damage anything. "Sakura, nothing is permanent in this world. It has been years…you should have forgotten the past and live the real you. You don't have to hide yourself and be someone you've always been only at night. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Pain and hardships are part of a person's life. Everyone experiences to get hurt, remember that. You are not alone."

Sakura just looked at her best friend. Tomoyo has always been with her, never leaving her side. She was right. It's been five years when that happened. And by this time, she should have forgotten about Yukito. She is more mature now. She is no longer the super sensitive fourteen-year-old girl she was. For goodness' sake, she's already 19!

Then she looked at her ring finger. There's a white-gold band with a single emerald stone at the middle. It was given to her by Syaoran as a Christmas gift. There was an engraved _4ever_ under it. Until now, she hasn't figured out why he put such word in that ring. But one thing's for sure, it stands for a reason. A strong emotion…

She is now prepared to face another chapter of her love life. That was when Sakura finally smiled, a true Sakura smile. "Thanks, Tomoyo. You're right. This is me."

Tomoyo returned her smile. "That's the spirit."

"You look lovely in your dress. Are you sure you're not trying to impress someone…uhm…special?" she teased.

Now it's a grin spreading on Tomoyo's face despite the obvious blush. Her best friend definitely looks good as the modern-day Snow White. Tomoyo made a great change to the Disney Princess' dress making it a sleeveless with ruffles and cute ribbon on the chest line. She let down her violet hair in braids with ribbons on ends.

_Cute_, Sakura thought.

"Now, my dear Juliet, it's time for us to chase Romeo and my Prince Charming."

Sakura obliged and together, the best friends left the room smiling.

"Now, come on, you two. Off the car!" a dark haired Chinese girl dressed in ancient Chinese dress ordered as she stands outside the vehicle in the parking lot, hands on hips.

"Meiling, do we really need to—"

"Of course!" Meiling cut-off before a dark-blue haired boy could finish his question. "I would never lose a dare without a fight. And it will be the two of yours fault if I lose."

"But that is _not_ fair!" Syaoran exclaimed as he stepped out of the car.

Meiling raised a brow at her chocolate-haired cousin. "It's fair for me. And that is final." Then she turned at the other boy, Eriol. "Any more question?"

Before Syaoran could raise his protest, Eriol patted his shoulder."Syao, we would never win against that cousin of yours. Just let her," he said matter-of- factly.

"Man, why did I ever agreed to this crazy idea!" Syoaran said hotly. But he knew Eriol's right. No one is in his right mind to contradict the mighty Meiling. "This night is going to be a total bore."

"Stop complaining, you two," called Meiling a few meters away from the two. She is leading the way toward the entrance of the hall. "The party is about to start. You'd better not dare escape."

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other, both wearing the same expression that can't be painted even by the greatest painter of all time. They just sighed in resignation.

"Here comes Meiling!"

"Where's Prince Charming?"

"Hi, guys," Meiling greeted lazily. She was being surrounded by three fairies playing as cupids namely Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika as soon as she reached their table. The pre-Valentine party hasn't started yet.

"What happened to you?" asked Rika. "You look harassed."

"Harassed? Is that all you could say!"

The three girls backed away a little, sweat dropping. They weren't prepared by Meiling's outburst. Now, they weren't sure if she really meant to be Mulan for the night. She seemed more like a banshee.

"You don't know what troubles I went through just to drag Syaoran here. I even resulted to threatening him!"

Rika laughed. "Chill, Meiling. Your effort will soon pay off."

"So, is the main star already here?"

Chiharu rolled her eyes in reaction. "Knowing Tomoyo, I'm sure she's on for a night full of surprises. I bet she wants a grand entrance."

"Hey, kindly give your attention to me for a moment! Where's Prince Charming!" Naoko asked impatiently.

As if answering her question, a commotion over the entrance of the hall caught everybody's attention. Many are whispering and exclaiming admirations. Girls are starting to drool.

"Is that Eriol Hirigazawa?"

"Why is he wearing a prince's costume?"

True to Rika and Chiharu's words, Eriol Hirigizawa looks really charming as Prince Charming. His dark-blue hair complimented well with his white and red prince attire. He is one of the most popular guys in the campus. And right now, his fan girls surely increased thrice.

"I thought it's _Syaoran_ who's gonna be the _prince_!" Naoko exclaimed. "What happened to the plan?"

Meiling just shrugged her shoulders. "I needed Eyeglass to persuade my cousin. And speaking of the little wolf, his character for tonight suits him well. Isn't he cute?"

"Woah! He looks just perfect!" Rika exclaimed again.

Li Syaoran handsomely stood beside his best friend. He is Mr. Knight in

Shining Armor who looks ready to engage in a catwalk. He is so dashingly gorgeous with his unruly chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Any female specie would surely want him in her fantasies.

"Who is he portraying?" Chiharu asked to no one in particular.

Naoko answered the question. "He is the living Romeo Montague of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. He sure did justice to the handsome girl fantasy. I wonder who would be his Juliet."

"Must you still need to ask? Of course there's only one woman who has every right to be Juliet," Chiharu said matter-of-factly.

"But look at all those swooning girls!" Naoko even pointed to them a group of girls led by Kikyo, the cheerleading captain. She was wearing an ultra sexy cheerleading costume along with her cronies. Kikyo is known to have an obsession with Syaoran. And knowing her, she might result to something nasty tonight.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! My Syaoran! He's here! Finally…."

"This is your chance Kikyo," voiced one of her cronies. "Are you going to dance with him?"

"Of course! And I'm the only he's going to dance with. No one will have the chance to tear his attention _away_ from me, understand? We'll dance the whole night!" After saying this, Kikyo produced an irritating laugh.

The girls sweatdropped. They never like Kikyo and her group.

"Chill, girls. We would never let those girls come near my cousin, right? Especially that Kikyo."

"You bet!"

"I'm bored," Eriol complained. He sipped his drink then looked at the night sky.

Syaoran did the same. He and Eriol are currently in the terrace balcony. They are both not used to party ambiances. And besides, it was really hard to avoid those girls who wanted to get their attention.

As he gazed at the magnificent night sky filled with glimmering stars and constellations, Syaoran's thoughts shifted to certain auburn haired girl. He would never forget how that girl's enticing emerald eyes mesmerized him…

A/N:

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! I would love it if you guys appreciated my first fan fic….

God Bless!

Shajira


	2. wolf meets blossom

Let's do the funk…Let's do the first day funk…

Hello guys! I'm back with chapter 2 of Because of You! Hope you enjoy! If there's any confusion, just ask me, Shaji…Thank you to my dear reviewers! Luv ya all guys!

Thanks to:

myxavier

ishimaru miwa

mewy

adeen

lil cherry blossom wolf

dbzgtfan2004

yukyungtanganimefreakkagome

Chapter II : Wolf Meets Blossom

3 months earlier

"What are we doing here?" Syaoran asked his friend, Eriol. It was a boring mid November night and he wasn't in a mood to locked himself up in his room and just stay at home. He called Eriol up and agreed to have a night out. And here they are, in front of a music warehouse.

"You're bored, right? Here's the answer, the Magical Haven."

Syaoran looked up to the advertisement sign. It read:

Magical Haven Café

Experience a Magical Night of Music

"Music? Café?" he muttered. "It would only increase my boredom!"

"Come on, Syao. Let's just try this place. Besides, I need some peace of mind."

That made Syaoran _really _looked at his friend. Eriol is not his usual enthusiastic and full of life self. He seems problematic.

"Any problem, man?" he asked Eriol worriedly as they enter the Magical Haven. They found a table at the far left side of the place.

"Don't mind me. I just want to think things over," he replied simply.

"Things? What things?" Syaoran asked again; this time with a raise brow. Eriol seldom wear this kind of mood. He is not used to his friend being like this. And it's worrying him.

He hesitated first but then, he said," Girls."

It takes a while before Syaoran could digest his answer. He opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it on the last moment. He doesn't know how to react on this matter. He knew Eriol Who enjoys the company of women. But never in their entire years of friendship had Syaoran heard Eriol talk about problems on girls. Eriol just doesn't seem to fit the character.

"You're torturing yourself, Syao," he heard Eriol saying. "I told you, don't mind me. If you want to help, just enjoy the night. I don't want to think of you being bored to death. That'll just add to the many things I'm thinking right now."

With that bored look Eriol gave him, Syaoran knew that he shouldn't interfere. Eriol must solve and face his own problem. That is included in a boy's personal rule.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and faced a waiter. He placed their order and Syaoran patiently waited for the drinks to come. He roamed his eyes over the place and that was just then he realized that it wasn't that bad at all. The café is cozy, the ambiance is soothing. Each table held a fair distance from one another for the customer's privacy. That was good enough for him and Eriol.

And he thinks it's good enough for other people too. Especially to couples. Syaoran could tell, by the looks of many who are surrounding them, they are enjoying it. They seem to be in their own world. But for someone like him who doesn't have anyone to share the moment of privacy with, he feels so out of place.

Eriol is busy with his problem, couples are busy with each other, and he, Syaoran Li, is so affected and suffocated. True, he doesn't feel bored at all, but he was tensed! He doesn't know how to react with this kind of environment. And just then, he saw a couple kissing and some are so sweet. He felt his face went hot and when he turned to Eriol to keep his mind away from those sweet, mild sweet, and super sweet couples, he immediately backed away. Eriol seemed to…err… swallowed in his own misery. He has nothing to turn to. It's either face the envying and conscious-causing sight or feel the dark and sickening aura of his friend.

He sighed. _Now what?_

Just then, he heard a sweet voice. It was coming from a violet-haired girl with microphone up on the make-shift stage. Syaoran knows her. Everyone knows her. Tomoyo Daidouji, heir to the Daidouji fortune and a brilliant designer and singer.

He saw Eriol jerked his head up. "So, she's here," he heard him muttered. He then saw his friend smiled for the first time since they met a few hours ago. What is going on? "Is she going to sing?"

Syaoran couldn't answer him. He just stared at Eriol. _Think things—girls in particular—over, eh?_

"Good evening ladies and gents. Everyone enjoying the night?" Tomoyo asked in a cheerful voice. "Well, I hope so. And we are about to make it more special. Please welcome, our star of the night…Ying Fa!"

Syaoran noticed that this _Ying Fa_ must be really popular…and good. Just the name made the couples came back to reality and broke way from the _heating conversation_. Everyone in the café is turning their attention in the stage with a round of applause.

Syaoran too looked at the stage. An auburn haired girl stepped in and my oh my, she is beautiful. She looked at the audience with her laughing emerald eyes. She looks sexy with her hot pink skirt and body hugging shirt.

Syaoran doesn't know beauty until now. _So beautiful…_

Ying Fa sat in a stool in the middle of the stage. She gave a beautiful smile as the music play on.

_Watchin' every motion_

_In my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

Syaoran didn't expect that she's this good—no, she is great! The way she sings reminds Syaoran of angels' melodic voice.

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watchin' in slow motion_

_As you run around and say…_

_(My love) Take my breath away_

_(My love) Take my breath away…._

Syaoran held his breath. _Yes, she's taking my breath away… _She touched his heart the way anyone never did. She has this magnetic force that made him want to be near her; to hug her as if someone would take her away; to kiss her to made her feel how sincere he is…and to tell her every comforting and sweet word he knew as if there's no tomorrow ….

Then, their eyes locked. Emerald meets amber.

Ying Fa tried to focus her attention to what she was doing. But it's sooo hard to keep her eyes away from that breathtakingly handsome chocolate brown haired guy. He's looking at her intently and she swore a color crept her face. She was used to all this staring and by this time of her career she doesn't blush anymore. But why oh why is she blushing madly?

_(My love) Take my breath away_

_(My love) Take my breath away…_

"Hey, I saw that," said Tomoyo with a little giggle.

"Saw what?" Sakura shot back. They are now in the dressing room and Tomoyo is giggling like mad. It's as if something really great happened to her.

"Oh, c'mon, Saku. Back there, I saw you blushed like crazy when you and that hot Li Syaoran gazed at each other. You couldn't tear your eyes away from him, as was he. It's like you were taking each other's breath away," she said dreamily, clutching her video cam to her chest. "Oh, I loved that scene! And the music suited it perfectly."

"Tomoyo, you don't mean you…you…"

"What, Sakura?" she asked innocently. But Sakura couldn't be fooled. Her twinkling eyes said it all.

"You video taped it," she managed to say, sweat dropping.

Tomoyo was about to say something when a PA entered with bunch of bouquets of flowers. Obviously, those are all for Sakura. She's a celebrity in her own right.

"Know what, Ying Fa? You could make a flower shop out of all these gifts from your admirers," Tomoyo commented.

"Miss Tomoyo, this is for you," the PA said as he gave a bouquet of Lilies to Tomoyo.

She received it with awe. Who would give flowers to her? "For me? Not for Ying Fa? Are you sure?"

The PA nodded. "I think there is a card. The dark blue haired guy just handed them to me and told me it was for you." With that, he left the two, confused.

Sakura burst into laughter. "Wow, Tomoyo, you still have an admirer even if you're not in school."

Tomoyo looked for the card and read it.

_From England, with love._

Sakura read it too. But she just ended more puzzled. She was expecting to see confusion in Tomoyo, but no. She was smiling like crazy. If possible, her eyes are twinkling more than usual. "He's here," she softly muttered to her self.

"Tomoyo…?" Sakura called.

"He's here!" she shrieked excitedly. With that, Tomoyo left her best friend clueless. What was that all about? Sakura made a quick glance at the flowers, and then as she heads for the exit, the door burst opened. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was. "Y-yukito…"

"Sakura! I'm glad you haven't left yet," the silver haired guy said. He handed her some flowers and gave her a brotherly hug. This was Yukito Tsukishiro, the guy she loved almost five years ago…and the guy who left and hurt her. "I'm not expecting to see you in this kind of place."

"Me too. What are you doing here?" she asked casually although deep inside she was trembling. She looked at Yukito. God, he really is real. Standing before her is her brother's best friend and her first love.

"Just taking Nakuru to some romantic place. By the way, I loved that song, Especially for You, I guess the title is. It helped me win a quick yes out of Nakuru for my proposal," he said beaming. Contentment and happiness radiating from him.

"Nakuru?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend. You should meet her."

_Ouch._

"And tonight she agreed to marry me."

_Double ouch._

"And it was all because of you. Thank you, Sakura. You just made me a happy man."

_Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!_

"I'm glad. C-congratulations," she managed to say with a smile.

He smiled even more. "Thank you…I see, you haven't changed. You still love to wear those kinds of dress."

As she heard him say that, the past came rushing to her…

Flashback

"_Know what, Yukito?" a fourteen-year old Sakura asked as she clung to Yukito's arm. He is her brother Touya's best friend. And since she met him, she has this stupid crush on him and considered him as her first love when she reached the age of thirteen. Since people, boys in particular, noticed her beauty and alluring looks, she began to have suitors. But she never entertained them because for her there is only one man for her. And now that she's fourteen, she finally found the courage to tell him that. She was dressed in her favorite pink tube sundress. "I want to have a boyfriend. And I want you—"_

"_What! But Sakura, you're still too young. Touya thinks so, too."_

_She smiled at him. He is concern! But she must continue. "Yeah, but I'm sure Touya will understand if you will—"_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No. I won't cover up for anyone. If someone's going to be your boyfriend, I'm sure he doesn't really love you. With just one look at your suitors, I know they only like you because of your looks."_

"_But no one in my suitors—"_

"_Same as with other guys I haven't met yet. Sakura, you are beautiful. You are sexy. And I advise you not to flaunt it too much."_

"_What!"_

_He took a deep breath before continuing. "It is not advisable for someone as young as you to dress like a grown up and sexily. It's not a good sight. To tell you frankly, as I observe much, men won't love you for what you are but for what you look like. And I kinda believed on that. Because I don't like my woman to be so…so daring."_

End Flashback

Sakura was hurt almost five years ago when Yukito said that. And she found that insulting even if he doesn't mean to offend. It's crystal clear that he wouldn't like someone like her, what more to love?

So after a few weeks of thinking, she exchanged her skirts and body-hugging tops for baggy jeans and out-of-fashioned shirts. She also tried to wear thick eyeglasses to hide her beautiful emerald eyes. And that was how she became a geek. Everybody at school hated her for being anti social and obvious irritation to good-looking and popular jackasses.

But after a few years, she kinda missed her skirts and tops. With the help of her friends who stayed loyal to her, she managed to transform her self to the way she used to be. But she only permitted her fantasy of returning back during at night. She wouldn't stand the shame. Everybody knows she was a geek, a nerd, an outcast. What would those jackasses say? That she wants to flirt with them? And how about those annoying girls who look at her as if she was a shame to the female race? They would laugh at her for being trying hard and ambitious!

And who knows, her secret heart ache might link. That would be a talk of the town.

"So, Sakura, I must be going now. Nakuru's waiting for me."

"Oh, yeah. Congratulations again."

He gave her his final smile. "You earned two more fans, Ying Fa."

After Yukito left, she found her self in the parking lot; tears flowing down her cheeks. She's already done with crying. She thought all of her tears were drained after all those years of suffering. But her she is, crying once again.

"Ying Fa…"

A/N:

Waiii! I can't believe I received so many reviews! Thank you thank you guys! You are the best! Muwahugsss! I hope you continue reading this 6-chapter story of mine…Please read my other story, Forevermore, it was a songfic I dedicate to all of you! ()

By the way, I'll only update every weekend…why? Because classes start on Monday, June 5! But thanks to all of you reviewers, you're giving me the strength to survive schooldays to update on weekends! Ha ha, wish me luck!

Shajira

Ki o tsuke nasai! God Bless…


	3. Mr Notjustcutebuthot Guy

**A/N**: Konnichiwa minna-san! Magandang araw! Eow readers! Ahahaha, im sooo hyper today that's why I decided to update a day earlier. Thank you sooo much for the reviews I'm receiving, they really melt my heart (But thankfully, im still alive; my heart is still functioning and continues to pump blood). Hope you enjoy this chapter…if you have any comments and suggestions, feel free to send 'em to this crazy writer who's currently having a fever (blasted school, thank god I didn't faint yesterday…hu hu hu…)

By the way, I wanna greet and thank **secret24** for the reviews im receiving! (kahit na sa chapter I siya nag-leave ng review). Thank you for reading and loving both of my stories!

Disclaimers: Sadly, I don't own CCS….waaah!

Warning: I'll be featuring a lot of MYMP revivals…he he

Chapter III : **Mr. Not-just-cute-but-hot Guy**

"Ying Fa…"

Sakura jerked her head up; with her blurry and teary eyes, it was hard to recognize that deep baritone voice.

"Are you okay?" asked the voice worriedly.

Sakura quickly wiped her tears away. She doesn't want anyone to see her crying. And it was not good that it was a **_he_** who saw her in her depressing moment. She gets up but suddenly she felt her knees become wobbly. She has anticipated to fall but instead she felt strong arms caught her.

"I guess that answers my question. You're not at all right and I suggest you sit down."

Syaoran watched her as she obediently sits and gets some support from him. Man, it felt right taking care of her. He couldn't help himself to put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She hesitated first but later on obliged. He stroked her back and in a matter of seconds she started to cry again.

'_Why do I care so much?'_

Just a few minutes ago, he was one of the many who cheered for her but of course, in his own **_secret_ way**. When some of the men started to gather outside her private room to give flowers and compliments for a wonderful night, it took him too much self control not to join them. It's not because he wanted to keep his _cool_ reputation, hell he didn't even think what others would say. He just can't go there because he doesn't have anything to give her.

But with his lucky star shining on him, he saw her in the dark spot of the parking lot. He was looking for Eriol when he caught a glimpse of her sitting alone, her shoulders shaking. In some other instances…and other girls, he would have just left and ignore other's own business. But Ying Fa is different.

As he quietly watched her silent crying, his heart unconsciously went to her. He wanted to comfort her…to hug and hold her close…he wanted to wipe all those tears away and promise her no more pains…

'_Whoever hurt her should pay. He is so heartless,' _he mentally exclaimed.

He couldn't refrain himself anymore. He just couldn't stand there and watched her suffer. Without thinking twice, he came near her and offered his arms.

And now, here he is; cuddling the girl he so wanted to protect. "Sshh…Ying Fa, it's okay…I'm here…"

After what seemed like eternity in the stranger's arms, Sakura slowly looked up to him. There are still traces of tears on her face and he gently wiped those away.

Sakura doesn't know how to react. That simple contact sent shivers down her spine and an unfamiliar warmth in her heart. Being with him, it felt like nothing would go wrong. She felt comfortable with him…and safe and protected…

"Uhm…I wet your shirt…" she shyly mumbled, hands still on his chest.

The stranger chuckled softly and Sakura managed to smile. She looked at him and emerald locked with amber. They just sat there, gazing and embracing.

The man comforting her is very familiar. Sakura could vividly remember those captivating amber eyes, chocolate brown hair, lean body even though she only saw it from afar, and oh my, that soo handsome mysterious face. He's soo damn good looking.

Syaoran also stared at the beauty before him. He had been dying to look at her in close distance. And now, he finally had the chance to wander freely his eyes on her soft smooth skin, angelic face, enchanting emerald…he stroked her beautiful silky auburn hair…In spite of her crying a while ago, she still looks gorgeous and the loveliest being he had ever seen.

It felt like time has stop for them.

"Uhm…" she mumbled, breaking the magical moment.

"Yes?"

"What – who…uhm…y-your name…"

Sakura's heart melted when he smiled. '_I could die now_,' she thought to her self.

"It's Li Syaoran, my dear Ying Fa."

"You know me?...Oh, it's so **_embarrassing_**!"

Then it struck her. She now remembered him! He is the guy she kept a close eye at…uhm, her whole attention…And remembering what Tomoyo said, "**_Hot Li Syaoran_**."

"Don't worry, I'm not a tell tale. I won't tell anyone you cry like water falls and sniff so loudly…"

She smiled despite herself. '_Yeah, he's hot_.'

"Feeling better now?" he asked, full of concern while helping her to get up.

"Much better. Thank you."

"You're always welcome."

Silence engulfed them. No one knew what to say or how to react.

"Err…Friends?"

Sakura looked at his hand, then to his face. Uncertainty is written all over his face. And he looks soooo cute. She took his hand put her sweetest smile. "Friends."

'_Oh, please. I take it back. I don't wanna die now…there are still more cute things I haven't seen about him…'_

0o0

The next day, Sakura woke up with a sweet smile playing on her lips. Last night was totally great!

last night

After that crying moment, Syaoran offered her to have a walk. They ended up in the park where they found a great place to star gaze. He knew so much about many things and she was impressed. They talked about trivial things; from serious ones down to senseless talks. He was so much fun to be with.

"What! It's nearing midnight already!"

Sakura laughed at the expression on Syaoran's face. She got up from her squatting position and called on him. "Get up, lazy head. You need to take me back to the café."

"Why not at your house?" Syaoran asked as they started their way back to the café.

"Tomoyo's waiting for me. And she must be worried now. And besides, my brother will eat you alive."

"So, the lady's concern, eh?" he teased her. His eyes are glinting with happiness.

Sakura pouted. "I just don't want Touya to have something he couldn't digest. A stomachache could really make him meaner."

"Why you---"he said, trying to grab her but Sakura is fast enough to dodge his **_attack_**.

"Catch me to the café, Syaoran!" she yelled as she jogged laughing.

present

They were like kids last night. Especially when he caught her just beside his car and tickled her all the way.

"Oh, Syaoran…" Sakura dreamily sighed. Then she looked at her clock—"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!"

She quickly put on her baggy clothes and fixed her hair in a bun. She reached for her thick eyeglasses and checked herself in the mirror. **_Perfect pretension._**

0o0

"Hey, Sakura, who was that guy Tomoyo has been telling us?" Chiharu asked teasingly. They are currently in the cafeteria for their lunch break.

She looked at her friends. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Mei Lin and Tomoyo: all but her are beautiful and popular. They never left her side despite negative comments coming from the student population. They never felt ashamed of her being their friend. They didn't care about how she looks. Of course, they knew about her secret heartache but she knew that even if she's **_really_** a geek they'd still end up being friends.

"What guy?" she shot back, faking innocence.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "I knew we would be sorry for not showing up last night! But hey, we still want to hear something about cute guys!"

"He's not just cute, he's hot!" Naoko exclaimed. Everybody looked at her. "That was what Tomoyo said," she added shyly.

"So, is he really cute and HOT?" Rika asked.

"He's…he's…" Sakura sighed. It was so hard to describe such a handsome and wonderful man.

"Come on, Saku, drop the bomb!" Tomoyo encouraged excitedly.

"Can't you just show them the VIDEO?"

"What! You video taped him!" Mei Lin roared.

"Oops, yeah…how can I forget that?"

Sakura just shook her head as her friends plunge at Tomoyo's video cam. Obviously, they wanted to know and have a look at this HOT guy who caught her attention. Well, she doubts it if it's only her **_attention_** the hot wolf stole.

And speaking of the devil, her mind wanders off last night's event…

**_"Ying Fa, wait…"_**

_**Once again, Sakura found herself close face to face with Syaoran. They were outside his car, his hands on the door handle.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**After your performance, many of the men gave you flowers. While me, I didn't had the chance to give you even a single one. And I feel so ashamed---"**_

"_**Hey, hey, hey! You don't have to give me flowers. And besides, I've had enough for my flower shop."**_

"_**You owned a flower shop?"**_

_**Sakura laughed good naturedly at his expression. "Silly, I was just kidding. Honestly, you don't really have to. You've already made my night special and that was more than enough."**_

_**He then flashed her a grin. "But I want to. Expect on that. And don't dare try protesting or else I'll kiss you."**_

_**Knowing he's not serious, Sakura still blushed. Syaoran has something that makes her feel comfortable then conscious. Yet she doesn't want to name the reason of her heart beating overtime. She's scared.**_

"_**Thank you, Syaoran. I'll never forget this night."**_

"_**Me, too, Ying Fa. Me, too." He said. Then he planted a kiss on her cheek that made her blush more. "I'll never forget this night."**_

Then the reaction from Meiling cut the stream of thought.

"What! He is Mr. Not-just-cute-but-hot guy!"

0o0

Waiiiiii! I luv ya all guys! Ahahaha, sa mga noypi readers ko diyan, U ROCK! Astig! Ang babait ninyo, sana kunin na kayo ni Lord…ahehehe, erase erase niyo yan, wag muna pala, baka wala na magbasa nito…

Thank you sooooo much talaga to the people who are keeping up with me and this story…To those who haven't read FOREVERMORE by of course, me, Shaji, please do!

I needed to know what's a better sequel title, FOR ALL OF MY Life or JUNE BRIDE. That's all, thank you…and please check out my homepage pala, hehehe, my messages for my dear reviewers are all there…Arigatou...

To Yondaime Hokage, waiiii, I really love your fliks especially the one with Mang Jose, ang tindi nun! Ahehehe… thanks nga pala sa itinawag mo sa akin, ang saya-saya ko nung mabasa ko yun…Priestess of CCS Romantic Stories, tlaga? Ahehehe..,okay, enough of my talking. Zipper your mouth, Shaji.

Shajira (what an Author Notes!)

Priestess of CCS Romantic Stories… Are you in favor of that name/ compliment?


	4. constantly

Wheeeep! Eow guys, Shaji is here once again! Whewww, I am having this major writer's block and I can't continue writing my other fics because of it! Gah, I was not able to make fic these last five days…Hu hu hu, I swear, sitting in the same desk in the same room in the same school building from 7 in the morning up to 5 pm five days a week is not a good writing atmosphere…

Hope you enjoy this musical chappie, ehehehe…

--------ooo------

Chapter IV : Constantly

"What! He's Mr. Not-just-cute-but-also-hot Guy!"

"Why, Meiling? What's the matter? Girls?"

"You sure have great taste," said Naoko, "but…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Saku, that's Li Syaoran we're talking about. He's the campus heartthrob, have you forgotten about that?"

Sakura just stared at Rika. She was having a hard time digesting her words. Her other friends are also staring at her. They knew she keeps her distance away from pops. They also knew she hated jackasses but…Syaoran is not a jackass…isn't he?

--------ooo-------

"Come on, man. Hurry up!"

"Syao, slow down. You're more excited than me," Eriol commented, suppressing a laugh. But a smile still found its way. He was happy that his best friend, Li Syaoran, is happy. But tonight, man, he sure looked like a kid overexcited with a toy.

"Oh, come on. Her set must have started minutes ago!"

"Syaoran, if I remember it right, we are just five minutes late –" Eriol sighed. _There he goes_. Look at what love at first sight could do to his friend. Eriol just shook his friend and followed Syaoran.

'_Man, where is she?'_

Syaoran impatiently roamed his eyes throughout the place. There's not a single trace of her. Even up the stage, a different performer is performing.

"Hey, Syao, just chill."

"Man, I couldn't find her! Do you think something happened to her?" he asked softly. _Oh, God. I hope not_. "She told me that no matter what, she would always be here. Do you think something happened while she was on the way?"

When their drinks arrived, Eriol turned to the waiter. "Excuse me, but where is Ying Fa? Isn't she going to sing tonight?"

"We're very sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Ying Fa's schedule is only every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evenings."

Eriol smirked at Syaoran as soon as the waiter left. His friend, on the other hand, scowled at him. "What?"

Eriol just laughed. "You're too worried about her. Come on, Syao. It's not like she's been kidnapped—"

"I'm leaving."

"Hey! But I thought we're going to stay here and _listened to your Ying Fa_?" Eriol teased in a sing song voice.

"Shut up! Tomoyo's here, so you stay. Find your own way Hiiragizawa!"

Syaoran still has that brooding mood when he stepped out of the café. The Friday night sky is beautiful and very ideal for a walk…just like last night.

"I wish Ying Fa's here."

"Sure! Your wish is my command."

Syaoran jumped from shock, his face pink from blushing. In front of him is his dream, a smiling Ying Fa.

"Hi, Syao! What's up?" she said, grinning. Sakura is so happy that Syaoran is also thinking about her. She doesn't care about the fact that he's the campus heartthrob. So what? She's still Ying Fa for him, not geeky Sakura Kinomoto.

"Uhm…ah…"

Sakura let out a giggle and playfully slap his arm. "Oh, Syaoran, you're sooo cute!"

Syaoran was thankful that they are outside and the light from the lamp posts couldn't reach them. He was able to hide from her the visible blush. _Great, now I'm red as a tomato_!

"So, would you like to step inside? Yue is singing and he's great.

"Uhm, Ying Fa…would you like to go out with me tonight?" Syaoran quickly muttered.

"Huh?" _He's asking me out? Am I dreaming!_ Sakura just stared at him, half-expectant.

"I was just wondering…well, since you're not singing…if you want to spend the night with me some---"

"Oh, I'd love to!"

_Oh my god! He really asked me out!_

-----ooo-----

The two ended up in an amusement park. They ate, rode, and laughed. It was so much fun. They enjoyed riding many rides and watching spectacular mini shows.

After riding the Ferris wheel, they made a stop in front of a booth. There were many stuff toys to be won. Syaoran glanced at Ying Fa and he saw that her eyes were glued to a particular stuff animal.

"Come on."

"Where?"

He held her hand and took her to the booth. There were a few trying the game.

"Would you like to try and have something for your girlfriend?"

"But I'm not—"

"Sure," Syaoran quickly answered and took five balls from the smiling man. Three out of the five balls must be successfully placed in the holes.

"Cheer for me?" he said, smirking.

Sakura returned it with a grin. "Go, Syaoran!"

Syaoran made it. Four out of five. He was even trying to score the fifth one if he didn't see that Ying Fa suddenly quieted. The only stuff animal that got her attention was taken away by a little girl.

"Here," he said comfortingly as he handed her a large dark teddy bear. He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Syao. You're the best!" Sakura told him as she hugged the stuff toy. At least, with that, Syaoran managed to make her smile but he knew that she would be happier if she had the one she really liked.

"Hey, just stay here, okay? I'll go get some drinks."

''Okay, Syao."

A few minutes past and Syaoran returned with two cans of softdrinks and a paper bag. "Shall we go, now?"

"We'd better to or else Tomoyo would be worried. I didn't tell her I'm with you," she said with a giggle as they found their way into his car.

"And you are glad you didn't tell her?" he asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she wanted some privacy with her _summer romance_."

"Summer romance, huh?"

"Last summer break, Tomoyo went to England and she met this guy. She's been talking about him non-stop and now entered a mysterious bouquet of flowers. I'm so sure that came from him but Miss Daidouji won't tell me his identity!"

Syaoran laughed and kept his attention to the road. He has this feeling that he knows the guy. He just loved her every time she pouts. A few minutes of driving and they're back at the parking lot.

"Syao, thanks again. It was fun. And I looove this teddy!"

He chuckled. "Anytime."

"Will you come again tomorrow?"

Syaoran turned serious. He seemed to think about this. "I'm kinda busy. We'll see—"

"Oh, please, please, please! I assure you, Saturday night would be great…Pleassse!"

Syaoran playfully pinched the tip of her nose and chuckles. "Of course. Anything for my dear Ying Fa."

She smiled.

He smiled.

-----ooo-----

"Hey! That's cute. It looks great on you, Saku," Rika complimented when she saw Sakura on her new dress.

Sakura looked at herself in the dresser mirror. She's wearing a pink off-shouldered top that reached just above her belly matched with white three-fourths pants and pink sandals. Her hair was let out loosely and curled at the end. Tiny flowers also adorned it. Of course, it was courtesy of Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Oh, oh, oh Sakura! That's my latest of the Pink Collection and I knew it would look great on you," exclaimed starry-eyed Tomoyo as she held her video cam. "I can't wait to make a new one for you to model!"

The rest of the girls in the dressing room sweat dropped. The first one to recover was Chiharu. She caught every one's attention when she squealed "CUTE!"

"Oh, look at the teddy," Naoko seconded as she dashed to the couch. "I want to cuddle it."

"Hey, who was it from?" Chiharu asked teasingly as she pinched the teddy's body.

"Girls, you're lucky _Wolf_ is not complaining at your pinches! " Sakura said with a giggle. She took the teddy from them and cuddle it her self.

"Wolf?" Rika asked, raising a brow. "Its name is _Wolf?_"

"Sakura, it's a bear, not a wolf, "Naoko stated matter-of-factly.

Before anyone could react, Meiling cut in as she stepped inside from the door and dashed through the room. She was panting.

"What happened, Meiling?" Tomoyo asked.

"My cousin is here! Syaoran is looking for you, Sakura!"

Every body fell silent.

"We thought you'd stop seeing him again?"

"Well, Chi…"

"Well?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about him. He's constantly on my mind. And I…I think I'm falling for him."

"You what!"

------ooo------

**_And now were back together, together_**

_**I wanna show you my heart is oh so true**_

_**And all the love I have is**_

_**Especially for you…**_

Sakura happily bowed and thanked the audience as they clap for her. She left the make-shift stage for her five-minute break. Instead of going to her expectant friends, she made her way to Syaoran's table.

"You came! You actually came!"

Syaoran chuckled as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Of course. How could I miss your performance."

She was touched. "Oh, you're really the best. And now you gave me your promised flowers, but really, Syao, you don't have to. But anyways, thanks."

"Who said that's what I'm talking about the other night?"

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Syaoran just put a paper bag, one identical to that he was carrying last night, on the table and pushed it towards her. "What's this?"

"You wouldn't know if you're not gonna take that."

"I'm not gonna take this if you're not gonna tell me what this is."

"I don't know but I know you're gonna love me for that." He opened the bag for her and brought that thing near her face. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked as she quickly grabbed his gift for her. It was the yellow stuff animal that got her attention last night. She was so fascinated with its cute wings and ears. **(A/N: ehehe, got what the _stuff animal_ look like?)** But unfortunately, a kid got it before she ever had the opportunity. She has this feeling that Syaoran followed the kid when he was supposed to buy their drinks and maybe persuaded the child to give to him for her. She was really touched. "I do love you!"

Because of so much happiness, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek but the kiss landed on the corner of his lips. He stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. She winked at him before standing up. Her time is up.

"Good evening every one. Here I am again, singing songs of love for you. But this particular song is heartily dedicated for someone special…who gave me this cute stuff animal," Sakura said as she showed every one the one Syaoran gave her. "Thank you, Syao. I'll take good care of Kero."

From the table he was in, Syaoran smiled at Ying Fa.

**_I knew it was there_**

_**Though I tried to hide it**_

_**But the feeling just kept on shining through**_

_**Haven't known you that long**_

_**So I try to deny it **_

**_But the feeling was much too_**

_**Much too strong**_

_**Could this be love **_

_**Deep down inside**_

_**Tearing me apart**_

_**I feel it in my heart**_

CHORUS

**_Constantly, you're on my mind_**

_**Thinking about you all the time**_

_**I can't sleep no matter what I do**_

_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you**_

_**Why do I feel this way**_

_**When I know you have someone**_

_**That you're seeing each and everyday**_

_**Should I play this game**_

_**Of just being your friend**_

_**When I know it's not where**_

_**I want it to end**_

_**How could this be wrong**_

_**When the feeling's so strong**_

_**Tearing me apart**_

_**I feel it in my heart**_

_**Constantly, you're on my mind**_

_**Thinking about you all the time**_

_**I can't sleep no matter what I do**_

_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you**_

_**You're on my mind **_

_**Keep on thinking about your love**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you**_

_**Constantly, you're on my mind**_

_**Thinking about you all the time**_

_**I can't sleep no matter what I do**_

_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you…**_

-------ooo------

dan daran daran! Ehehehe, what do you think of this chappie? I know, this is a little pointless and doesn't have much importance in the story aside from Saku and Syao's little romantic moment (which one is that, Shaji?) ehehe, my conscience is talking to me at it was telling me to make my assignments! Gah, how can I make my assignment, which is a script for a play, if I'm having a writer's block!

Anyways, don't forget to review guys! Ehehe, I luv ya all! And thank you soooooo much to those who still continue to read this and my other stories and spend a little time leaving a review. Domo arigatou! Maraming maraming salamat!

Shajira ---weee, I'm the witchie witchie priestess, ehehe


	5. fallin'

Sorry for the late update but does FFN have a problem 'coz I can'y upload a new document…

Hope you enjoy, guys…

Chapter V: Fallin'

After that night, things went smooth for the two. They became closer to each other's hearts and secret romance has been blooming. Syaoran would always go to Ying Fa's gigs. And every free night, it was either go out or chat over the phone. But there's never a chance Syaoran didn't try asking her about her true identity. Sakura feels bad for always telling him, "An artist has her right of hiding her identity." And Syaoran is always considerate and understanding which makes her feel guiltier.

"So, how was your day?"

That would always start a good night for Sakura, a perfect way to end an awful day. Even if she can't have a good day at school, Syaoran would always make her night worth while. He's so sweet, thoughtful and funny every time they start their chit chat.

And Sakura couldn't ask for more. Life would be perfect if her geeky reputation is not on the way.

"Ahem."

Sakura snapped her eyes at her friends' direction. It was a beautiful early December afternoon. In a few days, Christmas break would start soon. "What?"

Meiling let out an exaggerated sigh. "Finally!"

"We've been trying to get your attention ever since we walked out of the cafeteria. And when was that? Forty minutes ago!" Chiharu complained.

Then Naoko added, "No, hours ago."

"Don't exaggerate, girls," Rika told the two. "It was just years ago."

Sakura could tell that her five best friends' patience have come to an end. "Uhm…What was that that happened to Takashi?" she asked uncertainly. Takashi Yamazaki is Chiharu's boyfriend and her close male friend.

The girls let out their groans extra loud for Sakura to _hear_.

"'Seems like you just got out from your oh la la dreamland," Tomoyo teased making Sakura blushed.

"Takashi is now out of the picture, Saku. And FYI he was yesterday's topic, not today's," Chi reminded her in a flat tone obviously telling her that she was caught not listening.

"Eep..he he," she laughed nervously. "So…what was that you were talking about?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing big. We were just talking about your _dreamboy_," Naoko told her with extra emphasis on dreamboy.

"D-dreamboy?" Sakura squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah. My cousin…" Meiling answered slowly. The rest just eyed the blushing like mad Sakura. "Li Syaoran."

"Sakura Kinomoto, don't try telling us you already forgot you were just dreaming about Li Syaoran a while ago," Tomoyo stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura gulped and tried to speak. But before she could say anything, an irritating voice of an equally irritating Queen of the Underworld, Kikyo or known as Kyo, came.

"What is it I'm hearing? The klutziest, ugliest and most out of fashion geek is _lusting_ after my _baby_ Syaoran?" Kikyo shrieked with the most horrified face. She always does that everytime she has chance in order to catch everyone's attention and sympathy.

Sakura just shrugged and faced the campus muse. _Muse! Queen of Nightmares!_ She thought.

"Back off, Kyo!" Meiling growled. "Don't show us that disgusting face of yours."

"Why don't you just go away with your cronies and make a fainting act. That always goes with the horrified look ya know," Naoko suggested disgustingly, "to make it more realistic."

Rika catches on. "But too bad, even if you faint right now and never wake up much to our pleasure, you'll always end up as a trying hard actress."

"Why you—"

"Bitches?" Tomoyo added to Kyo's statement with a raised brow. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we already know that. And you are our queen. No need to remind us every time we meet."

"Watch your mouths , Yanagisawa, Sasaki, Daidouji," Ayu hissed. She is one of Kyo's cronies who is as ambitious and irritating as The Queen. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Chiharu smirked. "Don't drag Eriol and Syaoran's names here. We all know you're not really Syao's girlfriend, Kyo. So stop dreaming high if you don't want to fall _hard_."

Kyo glared at them especially at Sakura who remained calm. "Shame on you, Kinomoto. You and Syaoran belong in two different worlds. Even in dreamland he won't dare coming near you."

"I said back off!" Meiling growled. "Don't ever forget I'm Syaoran's cousin and his two best friends Eriol and Takashi are on our side. And you're right; it's a shame being seen with you."

Luckily, a teacher passed by which ceased the oncoming war between the two groups. But as they backed away they kept on throwing death glares at each other.

-----OoO-----

"Grrr…that bitch never failed to make my blood boil," Tomoyo exclaimed hotly. It was now after class and they're leaving for home. The rest of the girls have gone to their destinations.

"Chill, Moyo. She's been doing that ever since I set foot in this school. Nothing's gonna happen to me," Sakura said, trying to sooth her best friend and cousin. But deep inside, her anger wanted to explode like volcano.

"But Saku—"

"Aunt Sonomi's waiting for you. Now, go."

Tomoyo looked at her pleadingly. "Please, come with me. We'll just drop you---"

"Moyo, listen to me. I can take care of myself. And besides, Kyo's been threatening us since forever but can't give even a single scratch."

The violet-haired girl just sighed in defeat. "Just take care, ok? If anything happens, don't hesitate to call for help. I'll just see ya tonight."

Sakura watched as Tomoyo rode in her awaiting limo and sped away. She then made her way out of the campus grounds. But two annoying faces came into view.

-----OoO-----

"Come on Syaoran, man. Tell us about your _inspiration_."

Syaoran just laughed at his soccer teammate Michael. Ever since he met Ying Fa, he's been talking about her non-stop. But no one knows where they met except for Eriol, of course. Even to his close bud Takashi. Call it selfish but Syaoran doesn't want anyone gawking at his cherry blossom.

"I agree. Everyone wants to know who's that mysterious girl who melted the Ice King's heart," Maki, another teammate, added.

Syaoran just shook his head, grinning mysteriously. Since that night of _her_ gig, this might sound corny but he felt like he is in another world. Ying Fa brought out the other side of him and changed his scowls to smiles. She is his Angel who brought sunshine to his life.

Eriol matched Syaoran's grin. "Why not guess?"

"Uhmm…Kyo?"

Kenji's guess brought laughter to the group. Each member of the team knows Kyo's _obvious_ obsession on Captain Li Syaoran. She may be hot and popular but the boys know that she's out of the heartthrob captain's league.

"Dude, that's the stupidest guess I've ever heard!"

"No, guys, seriously…isn't that Kyo?"

-----OoO----

"What do you want?" Sakura icily asked Kyo and Ayu as the two blocked her way.

"You already know the answer, freak. Keep your and the other bitches' asses out of our way," Kyo warned, eyes blazing with _fire_.

"Nobody messes with us. And we're not just gonna let a disgusting nerd like you ruin our reputation," the ever supportive assistant to the Queen, Ayu, piped.

Sakura took a deep breath to control her boiling temper. Man, these two are really pains in the back! "You know what? If you want me out of your way, you should have just ignored me in the first place. But no, you wanted attention. You wanted everyone's attention on you every time you make my life miserable. Seeing me in misery is such a boost to your ego."

"So, get lost bitch. And don't you ever dare want Syaoran for yourself. He belongs to me. There's no way for a geek and a heartthrob even in hell. That's so sickening."

"And if there is something so disgusting and sickening in this picture, it's how you go and brag to everyone that you're Li Syaoran's girl." At that, Sakura snorted. "As if it isn't a general knowledge that you're the one he wouldn't go near to even in dreamland."

Kyo's eyes burned even more if that's possible. Before Sakura knew what hit her, Kyo's got a deadly grip on her hair and was pulling it _hard_. Sakura matched her rival's burning fury and pulled her hair too. It was so easy beating the Bitch Queen; Kyo immediately backed off when Sakura's nails dugged on her face and caused a bloody scratch. But two on one is pretty hard. Ayu joined in the catfight and Sakura's having a tough time getting the two off of her.

-----OoO----

"Hah! Surrender, bitch!" Kyo's triumphant words greeted Syaoran and his team. She and another crazy girl named Ayu are abusing someone, pulling the other girl's auburn hair hard.

"Hey! Stop that!"

Kyo and Ayu both froze on the spot. Syaoran was sending his famous death glares at them. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Kyo just smirked. "Oh, Syaoran, honey, there's no need to fuss. It's _just_ Kinomoto."

Syaoran's brow nearly made a line at her answer.

"Yo, Syaoran, it's just the geeky nerd, Kinomoto freak," Maki informed Syaoran with an annoying smirk on his face. "We can just leave them. That was already a _part_ of their lives."

Syaoran took a look at this Kinomoto freak. He felt something tugging at his heart when he saw the sight before him. The auburn-haired girl was kneeling on the ground with a pained but determined look. Her hair was messy, glasses were not in place, and baggy clothes were wrinkled. She may look awful but her face tells otherwise. She is still ready to engage in another fight.

"Stop that and leave the girl in peace," he growled at Kyo and Ayu. His attention was still with this…this girl. He couldn't take his eyes from staring at her beautiful green eyes now that those glasses are out of the way. Those emerald gems are so enticing and…familiar. He felt the need to protect her just by looking at her beautiful eyes.

Though reluctant, Kyo and Ayu backed away from Kinomoto. They both frowned deeply before leaving a threatening look at the poor girl.

"You're lucky Syaoran is here or else…"

"Just leave," Syaoran told the two as he approached the damsel in distress. She was now starting to pick up her things and her hair was now in a messy bun.

"You okay?"

Sakura meekly nodded. She doesn't want to meet his eyes. When emerald met amber a while ago, she swore he's starting to recognize her. She doesn't want to lose her cover by just meeting eyes with him. She's afraid of Syaoran's would-be reaction once he learned who she really is. "T-thanks for the help…I gotta go…"

"Wait…"

Syaoran caught her wrist and that made her looked at him. _Wrong move_, she thought. Now he's staring at her again intensely.

Once Syaoran got the eye to eye contact he needed, he forgot to breathe. _Those eyes_…Those emeralds that express determination, worry and fear. _But why?_ What is she afraid of? And when his eyes roamed her face, he's sure he knew her somewhere. And a moment there he thought about his beloved Ying Fa. _But she couldn't be her…right?_

His amber eyes are so full of emotions Sakura couldn't give name to. And his face…so close to hers. She felt her breath was caught in her throat. _What is he thinking?_ As they held each others gaze, they just stood there as if nothing matters anymore…

"YO, Syaoran, why do you care about her?"

That made them snapped back to reality. They keep away from each other immediately as if they were burnt from some unexplainable force. Syaoran looked at the inquiring blonde guy, Michael, with confusion written all over his face. And that was Sakura's cue; she took the opportunity to leave. "Thank you again…Goodbye." And with that, she fled.

"Just don't mind her, dude," Kenji told him as the entire crew started to leave. "She's just a nobody. It's a social suicide in this school to be seen with her. You wouldn't want to be caught dead with a freak like her, Syaoran."

Syaoran absentmindedly nodded. "Kinomoto…what was her name?"

-----OoO-----

Syaoran never let his sight off of Ying Fa. She just finished her song number and is now smiling at her clapping audience. He couldn't help himself from thinking about that poor Kionomoto girl. The pained yet determined look on her face kept hunting him.

He remembered those days when he was such a jerk. He bullies anyone that comes in his way. He looked down at anyone who doesn't belong in his circle. He never smiled at anyone except family. And most of all, it was never his business to help anyone who doesn't have anything to do with him.

But in school…he helped that girl. Was it because ever since he met Ying Fa he promised himself to be never a jerk again? Or was it because of the strong urge to protect the girl as if he was connected to her?

"Oh, LI SYAORANNNNN…."

"Huh? What?"

The emerald-eyed angel before him smiled. "I'm glad you finally noticed I'm here."

"Oh," was all Syaoran could say. He wanted to smack himself for unnoticing Ying Fa. "I'm sorry…It's just that…"

To his astonishment, Ying Fa giggled. "No, it's okay. I actually enjoyed your lost expression. You looked like a ghost. Wooooh…"

He laughed along with her as she made a ghostly face. "So, what do you want to do now that you finished your gig? I'm sure you don't wanna go, since it's freezing outside."

She nodded enthusiastically. "See that?"

Syaoran followed where she's pointing to. At the side of the stage is a couple engaged in a tight embrace while the guy is placing butterfly kisses over the giggling girl's face. "Is that _Tomoyo_ and _Eriol_!"

"Yeah."

He then turned to Ying Fa, grinning goofily at her. "You wanted to watch them?"

With that said she earned a playful slap from her. "Of course not! Moyo is going to sing tonight. You gotta watch her, she's amazing."

As Syaoran looked at her glowing face, swelling with pride for Tomoyo, he couldn't help to smile. "But you'll always be the best for me."

His smile widened more as he watched her face turned red.

"Alright everyone," Tomoyo's captivating voice filled the room, "to all love birds out there, this one's for you!"

_Our little conversations_

_Are turning into little sweet sensations_

_And they're only getting sweeter every time_

_Our friendly get togethers_

_Are turning into visions of forever_

_If I say just believe this foolish heart of mine_

Syaoran couldn't help himself to look at Ying Fa. Funny how the song suited what he exactly feels for her.

_I can't pretend _

_That I am just a friend_

_Coz I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be_

Sakura tried her very best to ignore the feeling of Syaoran's eyes on her. She is _focusing_ on Tomoyo's song but is failing miserably. Her heart is screaming her deepest wish that someday…yeah, someday, Li Syaoran might love someone like her…

_I think I'm fallin'_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_And I don't_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm afraid you'd turn away_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_I think I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin' for you…_

-----OoO-----

December 24, 7 pm

"I'm glad you accepted my offer."

Sakura peeped from the Snowman's back. She and Syaoran were in the Penguin Park. He is standing beside the swing facing the ground; gloved hands in his pocket. Just a few days ago, he invited her on Christmas day if she could spend it with him but as much as she wanted to she declined his offer. That special occasion is to be spent with her family. But Syaoran is persistent; he didn't give up so she decided to come with him on Christmas Eve.

She spent the whole day with him, laughing and enjoying the moment up to her heart's content. It's not every day you got invited by Li Syaoran to go sight seeing, shopping, have an unforgettable lunch that lasted for more than two hours due to nonstop joking, strolling in the park and make a Snowman. Wow, what a memorable event to write in your diary.

_Whenever we're together_

_Wishing that goodbyes would turn to never_

_Coz with you is where I'll always wanna be_

"OH, Syao, how could I not come with you? This day was amazing!" Sakura answered with a bright smile. Happiness is radiating from her. "So why are so tense?"

"T-tense? Of course not." Syaoran forced a smile. "Come, sit here."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Something is not right. But she did what she was told. She sat in the swing beside him at looked up only to be met by intense amber eyes. She felt her heart quickened. For the past weeks being with him, her feelings for him got stronger.

_Whenever I'm beside you_

_All I really wanna do is hold you_

_No one else but you had meant this much to me _

Syaoran smiled at the beauty before him. "Time for gift giving, don't you think? Tomorrow is Christmas day and I wanna give my gift in advance."

"A gift? For me?" she happily exclaimed.

Syaoran chuckled lightly; easing the nervousness inside him. _Hope she'd like it_… Syaoran pulled out from his pocket a small pink box with a ribbon and gave it to Ying Fa. "Open it."

Sakura, with trembling hands, untied the ribbon and opened the box. Her breath was caught in her throat as her gaze landed on a gorgeous ring. It was a white-gold band with a beautiful emerald that matched her eyes. Sakura was awed by Syaoran's gift.

Syaoran held her left hand and took the ring from the box. He slipped in her ring finger. "Perfect," he whispered.

_I think I'm fallin'_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_And I don't_

_I don't know what to do_

"You like it?" he asked as Sakura just stared at the ring in her finger.

She tore her gaze from the ring and looked at Syaoran's hopeful face. "Are you kidding me? I love it!" much to Syaoran's surprise, she hooked her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Syao, you made me so happy."

_I'm afraid you'd turn away_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_I think I'm fallin'…_

All his anxieties were washed away. He's more than glad that he made her happy. "We've been close in a bit of time and you've been so wonderful to me in ways no one else has been. I'll always be grateful for all the happiness I might have never known if you hadn't been a part of my life…"

Sakura pulled away from the hug and looked at his eyes. "Same here, little wolf." Time to go. But before that, she placed a kiss on his cheek and took the opportunity to put her gift in his free hand. She ran away from him, waving goodbye. "Thanks for the wonderful time!"

Later that night, Sakura slept soundly, a sweet smile pasted on her lips. The engraved _4ever_ inside the ring keep on repeating in her dream.

_I'm fallin'…for you…_

-----OoO-----

La di da da…ahehehe, thought I wouldn't put my oh so nonsense long blah blahs? Think again, guys! Ahaha, just want to tell you that I enjoyed writing this fic and I'm soooo grateful to those who stick with me and this story from the start. Thank you sooooooooo much, a thousand times!

Well, just updated to tell you that it's ending soon. Probably two more chappies to go, then an epilogue (if you want one). Well, I'm gonna miss ya all-----wait up!

No no no no, Shaji…Yep, Shaji here has still something up her sleeves. A magic trick? Nah (I hope I know how!) Just wanna say that if you still want a piece of this crazy witchie writer, then watch out for **MEMORIES of DESTINY**...I can asure you guys that this will be a lot better than Bcoz of U coz honestly I don't think I have put my craziest ideas in my first fic coz I'm still…shy? Ahahah, that one will be a total SxS and ExT with some of Chi, Rika, Mei and Nao's moments…hope you watch out for it…

Tying my fingers, (to stop this blabbering)

Shaji

God bless and take care! Muwahugzzzz….


	6. the party II

A/N: Eow! Wazzup? I'm here again to bring ya the new chapter of Bcoz of U…Just tellin' you that the 3 months was up and this will now be in the present, meaning the party (back in Chapter 1). And I would like to dedicate this chapter to **sxsrulez** and **myxavier**, kei kei lang ba keo jan?

Hope you enjoy, guyzzz….

Chapter VI: The Party II; End of Everything

**Present…**

"Sakura, you ready?"

Sakura heaved a deep sigh before turning to Tomoyo. She smiled a little. "I'm nervous. I don't know if I can do this."

"You'll do great. Don't worry," Tomoyo said reassuringly once the car stopped. They finally arrived in their destination.

-----OoO-----

Syaoran blinked a million times. He was trying not to fall asleep but the party is too much for him. It's sooooooo booooooring he wanted to yawn over exaggeratedly in front of everybody.

He looked atbhis companion, Eriol. He, too, found the Valentine Party they're in a boring one. He's starting to regret----no, he already regretted considering Mei Lin's **orders** in coming here tonight.

"Yo, you two, why are you here? You should be inside, the party's great," Michael said when he approached them. He's with some girl named Mary who can't keep the flirty smile to herself.

"Nah, don't mind us, " Eriol told him nonchalantly without tearing his gaze outside. He seemed to be waiting for someone. "We're fine he—yeah, you're right. We should get inside."

Syaoran snapped back his gaze to Eriol. Why did he suddenly look so excited? There's even a **sweet** smile pasted on his lips. Syaoran looked outside and saw a certain violet-haired princess. Lucky Eriol.

"Where's Takashi?" he picked to ask.

"King of the dance floor."

Syaoran just rolled his eyes. Takashi is dominating the dance floor with his date Chiharu Mihara. He's grinding and bumping like a madman. He would have laugh if he didn't see who's approaching him. Unlucky Syaoran.

"Hi, Syao, care to dance?"

"I'm in no mood, Kyo."

Her smile faltered a little but still continued to flirt. "Oh, c'mon, don't be a kill joy," she said as she drag him to the dance floor where a fast music is being played. He tried to run away but he knows that such act is not the proper way to treat a lady even if it is Kyo. Let's just pray that he can still walk after this dance.

-----OoO-----

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Great. Let's get everyone's jaws dropping."

Sakura walked like a true-blooded catwalk model towards the place that is destined to change her life.

-----OoO-----

**Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot & sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)   
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know give you a little situation..listen (fellas)  
**

"Why do I have the feeling that something is going to happen tonight?" Rika asked to no one in particular. The hall just fell silent and that was weird while the music was still at its peak.

**Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick **

"The answer is just in front of you, girl," Mei Lin stated **loud** enough for everyone to hear. Her voice is full of excitement.

**Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
**

But make sure you call before you leave

Rika twirled around just like what everyone is doing. True to Mei Lin's words, the answer is just in front of her, walking magnificently like a ramp queen…

**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do) **

"God, she's hot."

**Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
**

"Is she with Daidouji? I know I should have befriended her."

**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking with me**

"I've never seen her before. Her date is a lucky bastard."

"I would give anything just to have a girl like her."

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**

Syaoran wondered what everyone's **whispering** about. He's so busy watching over for Kyo's attack on his feet. She has stepped on his foot thrice already.

"Who's that bitch?"

**Dont cha, dont cha**

He looked at where Kyo's looking at. He nearly had a nosebleed when he saw that formally funky angel walking through the crowd. God, she's a sight.

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me**

"Ying Fa…"

**Dont cha, dont cha**

"Tomoyo, do you think they recognize me?"

Tomoyo softly laughed. "Look at them. They're looking at you like a princess who's from another planet." And Tomoyo is definitely having a great time filming that secretly.

Sakura gave a nervous smile. She can't decide which she likes better: being stared at because of being a geek or an alien princess.

"May I be of assistance to such fair and lovely beauties?" an azure-eyed prince who came out of nowhere asked them.

"How can I refuse such offer from a prince?" Tomoyo replied quickly; eyes twinkling. She took the man's offer and linked arms with him. Both are now grinning like chesire cats and can't seem to take eyes from one another.

"Ahem. Do you want me you to leave you two?" Sakura asked teasingly. She knew this handsome prince. He's Mr. Summer Romance.

"I believe this is the first time we get properly introduced. Eriol Hiiragizawa, Mademoiselle."

Sakura batted her eyelashes cutely making Tomoyo giggle and Eriol grin. "It's a pleasure meeting you. And I'm---"

"Ying Fa."

"You know me? I mean---"

"I know who you are, Ying Fa Kinomoto," Eriol stated with a mysterious smile. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone, even to my cute little best friend," he added when he saw her expression.

Sakura relaxed. But wait, "Who's your cute little best ---?" she stopped dead in her question. She couldn't help but stare at the dashing knight approaching them. She failed to notice the steaming Kyo who was still on the dance floor because just the sight of him made her systems go overdrive.

"Syaoran! What took my cute little best friend long?"

Syaoran just ignored Eriol. He doesn't feel like glaring now. He could smile for the rest of the night now that the one who's worth it is here. "Tomoyo, it's nice to have you here and make Hiiragizawa behave."

Tomoyo giggled. "It's an honor to have the great Li Syaoran remember my first name."

"Awww, Tomoyo, what about the sexy Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Eriol whined; pouting like a girl. This made the group laugh. "No, guys, I'm serious.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura giggled. Tomoyo smiled sweetly. Eriol smirked seeing that. "Alright, sexy Eriol Hiiragizawa, how about having a dance with the sexier Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"You're on it, babe," Eriol quickly answered as they drag each other to the dance floor.

"Man, what a weird couple," Syaoran commented. That made Sakura laugh and Syaoran was glad he's the reason for that. But he suddenly frowned when he saw Kyo which was seen by Sakura.

"Hey, I saw you danced with her," Sakura said; mentally smacking herself for sounding like a jealous girlfriend.

Syaoran raised a brow at her. Then suddenly has that teasing look. "Jealous?"

"You wish.'

"Awww, Ying Fa, you're a lot better at dancing than her."

Sakura suddenly had an idea when she caught on the music. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" she sang while dancing flirtatiously. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was free like me?"

Syaoran smiled in amusement.

"Don't cha, baby, don't cha…" she continued winking.

Before the song ended, Syaoran dragged a laughing Sakura to the dance floor ready for the next beat.

-----OoO-----

"Woah, look at Romeo and Juliet," Naoko said, amusement written all over her face.

"Yeah, they stole the spotlight from us," Chiharu said with an exhausted yet still grinning Takashi behind.

"It's so nice to see Sakura here tonight in her old self. The look people got here was priceless," Rika stated smiling. "Just wait 'til they recognize her."

"Yeah, it will be a big bang. Sakura Kinomoto, yesterday's geek; today's hottest campus princess," Mei Lin exclaimed like a news anchor bringing out the latest gossip.

"And tomorrow's Li Syaoran's girl," Rika added. The girls high-fived totally agreeing. They didn't notice one of Kyo's cronies' shocked sexpression.

-----OoO-----

"Who does she think she is! Stealing Syaoran from me like that!" Kyo exclaimed. She's seeing red as she watched Syaoran and that girl dance like they have the world to themselves.

"Girls! Kyo!"

Kyo and the others twirled around to find Ayu gasping for breath. "What?"

"I know who…she is…," Ayu answered meaning the girl Syaoran's with.

"The bitch! Tell me. Who is she!"

"Kinomoto. She's Sakura Kinomoto, the campus' geek."

----OoO----

"Wow, you're not a bad dancer," Sakura told Syaoran when they moved to their table. She had an eye contact with her friends a while ago telling her it's okay to be with him. Over the months, the girls soften up on her feelings for Syaoran and never stopped teasing her.

Syaoran just chuckled. "You haven't told me yet how'd you get here. I didn't know that outsiders are allowed here. If I had known earlier, I should have asked you to come with me."

Sakura begins to sweat. This is the moment she's dreading. "Uhmm…you see, Syao, I'm n-not an o-outsider. I'm also your s-schoolmate."

"You are?" Syaoran asked surprise. Sakura just nodded. They didn't notice when Kyo walked up to the stage and tried to get everyone's attention. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm not sure if you want to be with me. I mean, you're a campus figure and I'm---"

"A wonderful person," Syaoran finished for her. "Ying Fa, I would love nothing to be with you. I---"

"Excuse me, everyone but I have an important announcement to make," Kyo's voice boomed throughout the hall dissolving the conversation between Syaoran and Sakura. "I believe that each and everyone here are wondering who this mysterious girl who just arrived and got all your attentions is."

Sakura, Tomoyo and the girls' eyes widened in shock hearing this. Does Kyo know who she really is? She looked at Syaoran and there's no way she could get his attention back.

"Well, who's the babe?" a man shouted.

Kyo smirked. "I'm not sure if she's really a babe," she said locking eyes with Sakura.b "But the shocking truth should take care of that. She's none other than…"

'Oh, God, no,' Sakura prayed.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

----OoO---

How was that? Ahehehe, just tell me what you think, okies?

Thanks for the reviews, I really love ya all, ahehehe, and please check out MEMORIES of DESTINY, it would be nice to let me knoe if I should continue writing that one. Arigatou.

And oh, dear Filipinos, ganun ba talaga ka-corny ang fic ko na BINIBINI? Ahehehe

Shajira

God bless


	7. lost love

See the chap title? –gulp-- don't kill me, guys!

Chapter VII: Lost Love

"Yes, she really is Sakura Kinomoto!" Kyo yelled with an evil smirk on her face. It seems like it's her lucky night after all.

"What!"

"THE Sakura Kinomoto?"

"The freak!"

"That's her!"

"How did her fairy godmother do that!"

'Oh, no…Oh, God…' Sakura keep on repeating in her head frantically. Everyone's attention was once again drawn to her. She can't tell if its disgust or something else she's seeing but what are getting on her nerves are the _whispers_. 'This can't be happening.'

She heard a gap from somewhere near her and she knew it was Syaoran. She's starting to panic now. She wanted to scream hysterically. What could his reaction be? Is it disgust? Pity? Shame?

'Your lap doesn't have the answer,' a part of her mind told her.

'I know but what would I do---'

'Just look at him.'

'But---'

'Duh, I obviously don't have the answer ya know. The only thing you can do is ask him.'

'I can't just go tell him, "Yo, Syaoran, I'm the freak, Sakura Kinomoto. What do you think?"' Sakura argued back.

'Ugh! Talk to someone else!' her mind gave up.

Mentally sighing, Sakura muster up all the courage and will power to look at Syaoran. Her heart is beating violently. She can't really decide if she wanted to know Syaoran's reaction but she knows she has to do it.

'Oh, God, please…'

She raised her face to meet intense amber eyes.

-----OoO----

"Oh, how did she know!" Naoko asked her friends who are about to raise the same question.

"Who cares? She's already ruined everything!" came Chiharus's reply with a scowl.

"That bitch, she's gonna pay dearly for this," Mei Lin hissed. Her eyes are a blazing fire.

"Oh, Sakura, please be strong," Rika just whispered.

-----OoO-----

"Tomoyo, calm down," Eriol said while trying to hold her down.

"No, let me teach her a lesson. She's gone too far this time. What would now be of Sakura and Syaoran's love story? My best friend's heart would only break again."

"Don't think of Syaoran that low," Eriol told her. "He might be a playboy but once he's in love he would be the first to protect the girl's heart."

"Would he accept her?" Tomoyo worriedly asked him. She's praying to God that her prediction (A/N: back in chapter I on Syaoran _possibly_ loving Sakura) is right.

-----OoO-----

Sakura uncertainly meets his gaze. Her heart aches when she saw that shock expression on his face raising the PANIC ALERT. It was like he realized he's been with a criminal or something.

She wanted to reach out for him and explain her side but refrained herself. What is she going to say to him? She doesn't trust her voice because she might spill out that she loves him dearly and is hurting incredibly by his silence.

"Now, everyone, look at what Cinderella really is. Once a trash, even with your so called _magical_ beauty, will always be a trash," Kyo mocked over the mic.

If her heart just ached a while ago, now it was like pierced by God knows how many knives and was broken down into millions of pieces seeing Syaoran's _grim_ face. He must be so mad at her deception for having an expression that wants to kill.

With controlled emotion, she fled out of the hall swearing to hell everything that ever happened there. Who is she kidding? Li Syaoran _would_ never _love_ someone like her! She is, after all, a trash.

And a fool, too, for dreaming so high. Now she fell hard. If she was heartbroken with Yukito, with Syaoran her soul came along with it. She felt empty inside.

What did she do to deserve such kind of Fate? She only wanted to feel what really is.

-----OoO-----

Syaoran was brought back to reality when a slap made contact with his face. "What the…?"

Everyone gasped seeing the slapping scene. Tomoyo Daidouji is standing right before Syaoran Li like a wild cat with her friends trying to hold her down but also have fires in their eyes.

"How dare you!" Tomoyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

What'syour problem!" Syaoran asked; feeling the spot the slap landed on.

"You! You are the problem! How could you break poor Sakura's heart! The girl's been through too much and all you did is caused her more pain---"

"Keep away from Syaoran!" Kyo said who popped out of nowhere.

"Get out of the way!" Mei Lin growled as she push Kyo, not expecting the attack, lost her balance and was sent _flying_ to the table which couldn't support her. Now she landed on the ground with a thud.

"I did not!" Syaoran countered not caring a single thing about Kyo. "Where's Ying Fa?"

"Hah! Now you act as if you _really_ care!"

"Dammit. Tell me, where is she!"

"We should be the one asking you that!" Rika yelled.

"What did you tell her? Why did she leave the hall---"

In a speed of light, Syaoran left the room uncaring of the looks and calls he's getting.

-----OoO-----

Sakura walked like an empty shell through the hotel exit uncaring of the guard who was calling her. She just wanted to be away from this place and pour the remaining tears on her pillow.

When she's outside, one by one, hot tears find their way down her cheeks like raindrops on a falling rain.

"Ying Fa!"

Don't look. Don't look. DON'T LOOK.

But Sakura still looked at the man she truly loves. 'I love you, Syaoran…'

-----OoO-----

Syaoran felt something prick his heart when he saw Sakura's state. She's like a zombie with tears falling from her emerald orbs. Did he really do that to her?

He started top run towards her when something caught his attention. A car is speeding its way to Sakura's empty state.

"Ying Fa, noooo!"

-----OoO----

Ahehehe, what do you think? Eeeep, guys, I'm not that evil, JUST Crazy.

By the way, about my fic BIRTHDAY WOLF, sorry for using FRANK SINATRA. I don't really hate him, it's just that I can't think of any song for Syaoran when my male classmate who's currently reporting with his group mates in front of the class suddenly sang, "I did it my way…" I can't really forget that!

Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews I'm receiving. Arigatou! And special THANKS to **scent of a sweet rose** for all the reviews from chapter I up to the latest chapter, I really appreciate that!

**Secret24** : sowe if I didn't mention you in the last chapter TT but a big big hug to you! Thanks for the support and checking out of my other fics (pati na ung corny fic, ahehehe, I'm not offended) Hay naku, dumadami na mga _mare_ koh, ahehehe

**Lil Cherry Blossom Wolf** : thanks for the comeback, ahehehe, mare

Oh my, I've got a long list to thank but I'll just save that for the last chapter...Mwahugzzzzz!

crazy **Shajira**


	8. last lone tear

Chapter VIII: Last Lone Tear

Seeing the bright light, she gave glance to her only love. Then a single tear found its way.

In the darkness of the night, only the screeching of tires and cry of anguish and helplessness could be heard. Litany of apologies is being mumbled by a distress driver. While across the street is the widening of eyes and deafening silence of a heart stopping from its rhythmic beating.

"Ying Fa…" Syaoran choked. "NOOO!"

He ran off towards the middle of the road where a card made a sudden halt and a limp body on the floor. Syaoran couldn't believe what had just happened. It was all his fault.

"I'm s-sor-ry," the driver stuttered who just appeared in front of Syaoran. "I d-didn't s-see h---"

Syaoran wouldn't give any damn about what the man was saying. He just pushed him out of his way and kneeled in front of Sakura. With trembling hands, he gathered her in his arms.

"Ying Fa…no, please, wake up," he whispered repeatedly. She can't die. She can't leave him. She still ahs to hear what he has to say. "Open your eyes, please…"

while saying every word he knows, Syaoran caressed her cold face…her pale lips…her hair…"God, I love you sooo much," he whispered as he kissed her temple. He just sat there with her in his arms with tears falling from his amber eyes. Why does this have to happen?

-----o-----

Oh my god, guys! Huhuhu, I don't know how to end this story!

That's why here's the continuation I so wanted to share to you…

-----o-----

Sakura squinted her eyes when she felt hot liquid on her eye lids. She tried to move but she was being held tightly. It's not that she's complaining of the tight grip, it's the warm feeling inside her. It felt so right to be held like that but there's also the fear…the fear of having those arms off her.

"I love you, Cherry Blossom, so damn much…"

'What? Is this real?' her mind screamed.

----O-----

"Please, wake up. You can't just leave me," Syaoran kept on saying. "Without you I'll be nothing…I'll do everything, anything just to make you stay…"

"If you want me to stay, then grant me 3 wishes. First, shut up. Second, kiss me."

Syaoran blinked for uncountable times. Did he hear right? Or more like, is he seeing right? "Ying…S-sakura?"

Sakura loved the sound of her name coming from his lips. It felt like it was really meant for him to call her by her Japanese name…finally. "What? Are you just gonna look at me like I'm some kind of a ghost or---"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Syaoran claimed her cherry lips for the first time. Not in the corner of her lips nor in the cheek. This is really the moment she'd been waiting for. Her first official kiss.

And it was only now that she understood why Tomoyo kept on saying that kissing Eriol is not something she could describe. Because she's experiencing it with Syoaran. This unexplainable feeling being kissed by him while having his arms wrapped around her is so bone-melting…so soul-shattering…so mind-reeling…

It leaves her breathless.

"So, what's your third wish?" Syaoran asked with a slight smile.

"Tell me what you feel."

"I love you," Syaoran said with all the love in the world.

"Good," Sakura said, grinning like a chesire cat. "Coz I love you, too."

Hearing those words, Syaoran's heart soared to cloud nine. He buried his head on the crook of her neck, smelling her scent. "God, I thought I would never hear you say that. I thought I had lost you."

"No, little wolf. I was the one who thought I would never hear you say that. I thought I had lost you…I-I thought y-you don't want me."

"Don't want you? God, Sakura, you've been in my system from the beginning. I love so much. Never, as in **never**, forget that."

"I would never, as in **never**, forget that," she whispered to his ear as she played with his messy hair. "Aishiteru."

They just stayed there in the middle of the road uncaring of the world when somebody spoke up. Obviously, he has been with them the entire time and just gave them a moment of **privacy**.

Syaoran looked at the elderly man standing before them. He has that questioning look with him just like Sakura.

"I am Dr. Avalon and I apologized for my driver's carelessness. You see, it is late night and we are not expecting to have someone not in her own self in the middle of the road," he said gently.

Sakura flushed from embarrassment knowing part of it was her fault. "Don't worry, it's okay."

"You're a doctor? Then can you take a look at her?" Syaoran asked the man as he helped Sakura stand up.

"Of course."

"No, no, no, it's not necessary. I'm okay."

"Sakura," Syaoran called warningly.

"But, Syao---"

"You know, young lady, you should listen to him. You surely don't want your boyfriend to be worried sick."

Sakura blushed from the Doctor's smart assumption. She just let him do what he's asked to do. During the check up, she stole glances of Syaoran. She can see that he's really worried about her and that's enough to make her heart celebrate with joy.

"So, why did she pass out if she didn't get hit by the car?" Syaoran asked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura. As if feeling secured, in return, Sakura held onto him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, she just blacked out because of shock and ---cough—an emotional breakdown," Syaoran winced hearing that, "and aside from some bruises because of the fall, she's perfectly fine."

"Thank you, doctor."

"It's okay and you teens still have a party to catch," he said smiling as the car door opened for him. He winked at Sakura before he got inside and the car sped away.

-----OoO-----

"Oh, what do you think happened to Sakura?" Chiharu asked as she, Naoko, Rika, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi gathered around their table. They are all worried sick.

"Don't worry, girls. Syaoran will take care of her," Eriol assured them as he squeezed Tomoyo's hand.

"He'd better be or I'll surely land a kick on that cousin of mine for huting my best friend," Mei Lin stated.

"Mei, I think you should be more prepared for Kyo," Naoko pointed out.

With that sentence alone, the crew looked at Kyo's table and found her still fuming with the rest of her cronies glaring at them.

Rika smirked. "Revenge is sweet."

------OoO------

"What are you looking for?" Syaoran asked from the front seat.

"Syaoran, look at me. I'm so dirty and messy," Sakura told him as she rummaged Tomoyo's car.

Syaoran shook his head in a helpless manner. He'll never understand women that's why he doesn't regret leaving hi sisters in Hong Kong. He tapped Sakura's shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him with questioning eyes. The sight she made brought a smile to his features. She looks cute with her curious expression.

"You don't need any make up or what so ever. You'll always be beautiful to me."

"But---"

"And I don't care what other people say. All that matters is you and me," he said softly. Then he frowned. "Why did you run away?"

Sakura looked at him straight in the eye. "You don't know?" she asked _so softly_.

Syaoran lifted her chin when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He shook his head no. "Tell me, Sakura, everything. What _happened_?"

"Well, she started uncertainly. "I was heartbroken with Yukito almost five years ago. And it was because of my life style, how I looked…From that day on, I swore I'll never be the funky and sexy cheerleader Sakura again. I left behind my reputation as a campus figure and isolated myself. Until I gained title of the campus nerd…a geek…a freak…" Then she shrugged. "I don't really care."

"But somehow, the girls managed to break my shell. They are the only real friends I have and with them I feel safe to be the real me. They wanted to build back my reputation but I was afraid that people might judge me wrongly again. So as not to let them down, I agreed on becoming a resident singer in Tomoyo's café. And that was when Ying Fa was born…"

"And that was where I fell in love, "Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled a little hearing that. "Yeah, and that was where I found true love."

"But why didn't you tell me you are really Sakura Kinomoto, my schoolmate?"

"Tell me, Syaoran, with all honesty, would the _cold-hearted_ campus heartthrob fall in love with the campus freak?"

It took a while for Syaorn to answer that but still managed a weak, "No."

Sakura sighed feeling tightness in her chest. "Just what I thought."

"But Sakura," Syaoran quickly said. "That cold-hearted campus heartthrob was long gone. That was after he met Ying Fa, the angel who brought the best in him, the angel who taught him how to smile, and the angel who captured his heart.

"Then why did you react as if hiding my identity is the worst crime?" she shot back. "You were so mad at my deception that I thought you would never love someone like me."

"Sakura, baby…" Syaoran hugged her as best as he could since he's in the front set while she's in the back. "I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at Kyo. I love you too much to hate you."

"You do?"

"Yes. When I learned that you're Sakura Kinomoro, my initial reaction of course was shock. It was then that I understood why I wanted so badly to protect that emerald-eyed _nerd_, it was the woman I love all along."

"And when she called you a trash, I wanted to make her pay so dearly for insulting you in front of the whole school. My anger for her was so overwhelming that I didn't notice you were gone. That was until Tomoyo slapped me."

Sakura's eyes widened hearing that. She touched the part of his face where he was slapped. Syaoran placed his hand on hers. They were silently telling each other that everything is okay now.

Then his face slowly descended for a kiss which she wholeheartedly accepted. (Uyyyy…ahehehe) Ah, nothing felt so right as having him near her, tasting his sweet lips, feeling his heart thumping underneath her other palm, knowing every beat of it is because of her.

She just wished there was a way she could tell him how much he meant to her as well. That her day would never be complete without seeing even a glimpse of him. That she had never **truly** loved anyone in her life but him.

"Now, love, we still have a party to catch," Syaoran said breathlessly.

"Do we really have to?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, I want everyone to know that you're not a trash. You're a precious gem, Kura."

Sakura smiled hearing that. Oh, ho much she loves this man! "Thank you for choosing me, Syaoran."

"I didn't choose you. I loved you."

-----OoO----

Waheheh, like this chappie? I do hope so! See, I'm not that evil!

So sorry guys for this late update, even if there's a storm in my place I was still caught up with my assignments, projects and reports! And I'm not still sure if I will update this Saturday or Sunday, but I'll try….

Awww, the reason for this update (because I was supposed to update on Saturday) is 1) I was absent in school; 2) I have a terrible headache and 3) I just finished reading my favorite writer's new book! The hero, Vash Illustre, is my inspiration for this and a part in this chapter was something he said to his only love…

Don't forget to review, okies?

Thanks for everything!

Shajira (aww, still dreaming about Vash Illustre…"


	9. msg

Awww, i think some of you guyzz thought i haven't posted a new chappie because i just replaced my MESSAGE with the real chapter...but hey, i'll just place this one in chapter nine then REVENGE IS SWEET in chapter 10, okiess?

or maybe the reason why i only received 1 review for this chapter is because you hate it...huuuuu, just tell me ok?

And if you guys wanted to hear the songs Forevermore, For All of My Life, Here Without You, Constantly, Fallin' or watch Average Joe (these are all the song in my story) just go to my homepage and look for the links...ehehehe, hope that helps...

Shajira


	10. revenge is sweet

Ehehehe, hi guyzzz! Missed me? Awww, to those who have already read this, so sorry if I moved it in the next chapter, I don't think some readers thought that I already put up Chapter 9…Ahehe, not much to say, but this one's for those who hate Kyo as much as I do! Enjoy!

Chapter IX: Revenge is Sweet

"Just start easy, okay, girls?"

"Oh, I definitely would, Nao. I would prolong her agony. I would make her regret ever meeting us. I would make her feel the worst death---"

"We know, Mei Lin, we know," Tomoyo said motherly but her eyes betrayed the calmness of her tone of voice. "Just give what that little playmate of ours needed."

"Tsk tsk, much as I want to pity her, I just couldn't. She so deserves what she's getting for all of the things she'd done to us," Rika said.

In the background, we can see two very scared-looking men. What on earth happened to their sweet girl friends? Are they being possessed by Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters? Or Snow White's witch of a stepmother?

"Oh, Tomoyo, did you bring extra tapes?" came Chiharu's voice. "I'm sure we would need a good laugh once she's out of our sight. Or maybe we could send her a copy of her most unforgettable moment."

Yup, they are just being possessed. By the crazy witchie witchie writer of this fic (wink! wink!)

-----OoO-----

"Come on, we can still catch the best part of the party," Syaoran said while tugging Sakura like a little school boy.

Sakura laughed while shaking her head. She felt lighter now and more confident than she have ever been in her life. With Syaoran Li as your boyfriend, who wouldn't? Don't even forget the fact that he truly loves her.

"Why are you so excited? If I am right, which I'm sure I am, men don't like parties."

Syaoran grinned boyishly. (Writer sighs dreamily in the background) "Secret."

Sakura put her hands on her hips then raised a brow. Syaoran just shook his head as a sign that he won't tell her anything. She just rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Syao. It's as if it's the most important thing that's ever happening in a par---of course!"

"W-what?" he stuttered when she began smiling teasingly.

"It's the awarding of the best in costume!" Sakura exclaimed. "And I'm sure you'll win in the male category."

"Sakura, Sakura…" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and playfully pushed her towards the hall. He felt like laughing right now. He thought she knew his secret. Thank goodness he thought wrong.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he just answered while trying his best to keep **that** smile to himself.

-----OoO----

"I don't like the way those bitches are looking at me," Kyo said with an ugly frown on her face; her **red**-painted lips being emphasized more.

"They just envy you coz they know you'll win the female category in best in costume."

"And there's no doubt Syaoran will win, too."

With every word she hears, she's smiling wickedly again. She pushed the thought of that ugly feeling she felt while looking at the freak's group. She's used to their glaring, but tonight, they're smiling…

'Bitches.'

--

"Oh, god, have you seen her face?" Chiharu asked while laughing her head out. "We haven't even started our plan and yet she's cowering already!"

"Chi, calm down," Takashi tried to get a hold on her. "It's now time for the awarding."

True to his words, up on the stage is the principal herself, Principal Hikari. If Kyo's expression hadn't been so important, she could have laugh harder seeing the principal's unsuccessful attempts to get everyone's attention.

"Students," she boomed. "I'll only take a few of your precious time since it's obvious that you don't want me here. So here it is, the awarding of Best in Attire."

Now that caught **everyone**'s attention with, of course, some giggling, squeals and awwws from the crowd.

"For the male category, our best in attire is…Knight-in-Shining-Armor, Syaoran Li!"

--

"You won! You won!"

"What?"

Sakura just squealed and pushed Syaoran. They were both at the entrance when she heard the announcement. "Go!"

"But I just can't leave you---"

"Do I still have to drag you up there?"

Syaoran sighed. "Fine. But I'll be back."

--

Another round of squealing, from the girls, of course, and now with some applauses erupted as Syaoran went up the stage to be recognized. He just gave them a nervous smile as one of the organizers put on his cape and a cape on his head. He's a knight for crying out loud, not a king! ( ;p ehehehe)

"And now, for the female category…"

--

Kyo and her friends held hands dramatically; waiting in anticipation to hear the name…

"Kyo Minagawa, the cheerleader!"

--

Mei Lin smirked. There is an odd look of smugness on the girl's features as Kyo made her way on the stage. The usual 'oh my gods', 'congratulations', and 'thank you's' are everywhere.

--

'Oh yes, the taste of victory,' Kyo thought with a wide smile plastered on her face in spite of the reaction she's having from her Syaoran. She can't wait top be in the arms of her King! But of course, she must have her cape and crown first.

"My we call on Miss Naoko Yanagisawa, the head of the Organizing team, and Miss Tomoyo Daidouji who's kind enough to design and make the apparels of the awardees."

Kyo tried no to frown in front of everyone and fight not to glare at the sight of the two wicked witches coming her way. 'Smile. Control your emotions, that's how a queen should act.'

"Bitches," she silently spat with a fake smile. Tomoyo just smiled at her, too as she put on Kyo's cape. Naoko followed suit with the crown.

"Watch out," Naoko whispered. And together with Tomoyo, they left.

Kyo didn't have the chance to comprehend what Naoko said for when she stood beside Syaoran all she felt is pure excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the awardees for the Best in At—"

The announcement was never given the chance to be finished. It was cut off by the fainting of the principal and the high-pitched screamed of the girl beside Kyo. It was followed by the multiple screaming by the girls and the puzzled looks by the boys. Others even had the guts to howl with laughter.

"Wha-wha-what?" Kyo stammered. Why are they screaming? Why are they **laughing**?

She shot a look at Syaoran's direction when she heard him snicker. Even the DJ is laughing and now the majority of the people present is howling. What the hell is happening!

"Kyo!"

She looked at Ayu and the girls when she heard them. They all had horrified looks on their faces and are pointing at their heads. They oddly look like penguins.

She placed her left hand on her head, trying to feel the root cause of all these. Then the other hand. Now her two hands are on her head, right on her crown.

'Fur?' she thought. Then realization hit her when she felt that **smooth** and long object that's swaying on her hand. It made the hair on her back stand on ends. Not to mention the odd feeling on her skin. 'Oh no.' Her eyes widened and a high-pitched scream erupted from her lips. "M-mouse!"

--

"Take it OFF!"

Tomoyo and the others laughed along with rest of their schoolmates as they watched Kyo begs anyone that comes her way to take the _poor_ mouse off her head. It's also funny how her eyes bulged a while ago and how her jaw practically dropped.

"You! You bitches!" Kyo shrieked when her head was finally mouse free. Well, not before the _courageous_ creature made _enough_ damage. You can freely imagine what Kyo looked like now after that devastating destruction.

"Yes?" Mei Lin replied ever so sweetly.

"You're the ones who did this to me! You'll pay for ever doing so! You—"

"Oh, we didn't do anything, did we, girls?"

"Maybe the mouse thought your head was a **nice** resting place," Rika said with an innocent smile.

Kyo narrowed her eyes and took a step forward but she lost her footing and aliped. OUCH. That's two times in one night.

When she got up, Kyo's face was sourer than before. And people started laughing once again when she made funny movements by twisting and turning.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" Ayu asked beside her.

"I don't know…W-why does it f-feel so it-itchy?"

"Oh!" Tomoyo exclaimed exaggeratedly. "I think I forgot to wash your cape after spilling that itching fluid."

"You didn't," she whispered breathlessly. She's now scratching her body hysterically. And people can't help but laughed as she twist and turn this way and that. "Tell me what to do!"

"There's something out there that might help---" before Chiharu could ever finish her sentence, Kyo fled to the door she's pointing at.

People watch her leave. Not a minute later, they heard her shrill scream--- and a splash of water. Yep, she just skated straight to the pool.

--

Sakura watched everything from her place. She knew her friends did that and she can't help but admire them in mute fascination.

"Oh yeah!"

"Good job," she told them after they high-fived.

"Sakura!"

"Oh God! What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"What did Syaoran do to you?"

"Did you kiss?"

The girls stopped their jabbering and stared straight at Naoko.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Sakura laughed and shook her head helplessly. Her friends never fail to make her happy. And that's Naoko for you. Leave it to a writer to say unexpected things.

"So, is my cousin a good kisser?" Mei Lin teased.

"I bet he is. Look at her face!" Rika laughed as she pointed at Sakura's tomato read face.

--

"Okay, schoolmates. Since the principal is out, this party is all ours!" Youko, one of the organizers, exclaimed up on the stage. The students all cheered wildly. "How about a little intermission?" That earned loud yeah's from the crowd and a laughed from her. "I'm proud to present to you that we have here tonight one of the hottest singers in town. So come on up, Miss Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

-----OoO----

So what d'ya think of this chappie?

I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and responded to me in my last chapter. You guys are really the best! I didn't expect such overwhelming response from you all and to those who are my first time reviewers, thank you for coming out of your shells, ehehe.

By the way, since I'll add more chapters to this fic, the next chapters will be whole lot of new story, I mean plot. Just think of it as a part II? I don't know, ehehe. And I'll be revealing Saku's gift in the next chappie! So stay tune!

Mwahugggzzzz,

SHAJIRA

And oh, if you wanna know more about the songs I'm using, just go to my homepage and look for the links, okies? And might as well check out my new fic, More Than Average, ahehehe. Thankzzzz!


	11. because of you

Well, this is the moment we've been waiting for, the gift…

Hope you enjoy, guyzz, and don't forget to review afterwards, ahehehe

Chapter X: Because of You

Sakura's head was spinning. How did Youko **know** that she's a singer? Yeah, they talk…but she _never_ told her she's Ying Fa! She turned to her friends. They, too, didn't know any of it.

The room fell unusually silent again. As if "Kyo's Scandal" (according to Tomoyo, that's what she's gonna call it) was no biggie anymore. Sakura felt all eyes burned on her again.

God! Why did she have to go through this again?

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, guys? Our very own Sakura Kinomoto is none other than Ying Fa, the---"

But whatever Youko's gonna say next was drown in the gasps and over exaggerations of their schoolmates.

Because that's when hell broke lose.

"Did she say THE Ying Fa!"

"Let me see! Let me see!"

"My sister and her friends talk about her all the time. They'll do everything for me just to have her autograph!"

"Oh my God! I never knew MY schoolmate is THAT popular!"

"Man, you should hear her voice!"

"I only heard her once but since then she's become my idol."

"Ying Fa is so, so, so, so, so AMAZING!"

Sakura gulped. Yeah, more **whispering**…but she never expected this! Is Ying Fa really that famous? And, oh, wow, NONE of her schoolmates suspected that their IDOL is just somewhere…around there with them.

She spun around when she felt a little nudge on her side. It was her friends.

"Go on, Saku."

"This is your chance. It's your time to shine."

"Show em who Sakura Kinomoto really is."

But Sakura is still hesitant. "What if---"

"Ying Fa…Ying Fa…" the students all chanted. From slow to booming to wild.

They really wanted YING FA to sing!

But then what really made Sakura head for the stage is what her sweet Syaoran did.

"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA…"

He started it all. From Ying Fa…to Sakura. Syaoran opened the gates for Sakura Kinomoto…for her to be recognized who she really is.

"Sakura…SAKURA!"

"Ladies and gentlemen… Sakura Kinomoto!"

The whole place rocked with applauses and cheering.

Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand for comfort and reassurance. "I know you can do it," he whispered. "No matter what, I'll always be your number one fan."

Sakura smiled as she stared at his intense amber eyes. She just nodded at him as she stood in front of the crowd with the microphone in hand. Syaoran left the stage to watch. God, he's so proud of her even before she starts.

Sakura felt nervous facing the entire school. Now that her mask is down, it's up to her to choose…whether she'd live the past or have a happy and pretense-free future. But right now, present is all that matters…

'One…Two…Three…'

**Look at me,**

**You may think you see who I really am**

**But you'll never know me**

Although nervous at first, Sakura could see…and feel that she had caught everyone's attention.

**Everyday it says if I play a part**

**Now I see if I wear a mask**

**I can fool the world**

**But I cannot fool my heart**

She started it in acapella, but now, with her own version of the song Reflection in acoustic, she let the music flow…and fills her enticed audience…

**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me**

**When will my reflection show who I am inside**

Sakura roamed her eyes around. She made sure that as she sings this part, everyone…her schoolmates, her teachers, her enemies, her fans, her friends, her Syaoran…will be able to feel her heart's deepest desires…

**I am now, in a world where I have to hide my heart**

**And what I believe in**

**But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart**

**And be loved for who I am**

The girls all watch how the baby of the group let herself free from her own world. They have been waiting for this moment to come, for Sakura to finally come out of her shell and bravely face the world she once knew.

They all watch with smiles on their lips. Smiles of contentment and satisfaction.

**Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight back at me**

**Why is my reflection someone I don't know**

The crowd IS amazed on how the girl they all thought as just all brains and glasses carry herself on the stage and move them with her melodic voice…

**Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time**

**When will my reflection show who I am inside**

**There's a heart that must be free to fly**

**That burns with the need to know the reason why**

They all thought wrong. This Sakura Kinomoto is not what they all think she is.

She's no nerd.

Nor a geek.

Neither a dork.

**Why must we all conceal what we need **

**How we feel**

**Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide**

**I wont pretend that I'm**

**Someone else for all time**

She's a goddess…

A nymph who easily swept them off their feet and automatically had a change of hearts…

**When will my reflection show who I am inside**

**When will my reflection show who I am inside**

When Sakura hit her last note, the crowd was in awe.

Syaoran took the chance to break the ice. He gave HER performance a very, very, very warm applause…then followed by everyone else.

God, he was so proud of his Cherry Blossom. He knew from the start that she could do it. She always has his trust and faith. And he was right. Sakura will always conquer everyone with just being herself.

He watched as her emerald eyes twinkle brighter.

She is happy.

And if she's happy, he's happy, too.

--

Sakura couldn't believe it. They accepted her! They are all now cheering for more and that only means they love her. God, she almost forgot how to feel this kind of rush of excitement in her veins. Thank goodness, Someone up there gave her this chance.

This moment is really amazing.

This is her night!

"Thank you, thank you…"

"Now, look at that, she really deserves a million WOWS for this performance to die for," Youko commentated. The whole crowd TOTALLY agrees. And that earned a blush from Sakura. "Another round?"

"YEAH!"

"But I don't have anymore song," Sakura absentmindedly said.

"Of course you have," came that husky voice from, of course, her lovey dovey.

She spun around but she didn't see Syaoran. Where is he?

Then came that all too familiar music. Well, TOO familiar for that matter.

And as the sweet melody takes off, the crowd began cheering again. For the hottest fantasy of girls is now coming out…with THREE RED roses…

"This song, my dear friends, was given to me as a _Christmas gift_ by a person so dear, as in VERY, ultra, mega dear to my heart…And I would like everyone to know, that this princess, my Cherry Blossom, is totally a heaven sent to me. For because of her, I will probably never reach this part of my life where I'll always smile for no reason at all…And take note, you won't see my glares as often as you used to be."

Somehow, that earned a lot of chuckles and giggles from the crowd who are all at the edge of their seats. Well, almost all, some are now giving the standing ovation…

Syaoran took his time walking towards Sakura whose expression is totally surprised. She's shocked. (Ahehehe)

Syaoran reached for Sakura's cold hands and squeezed them for reassurance.

"Flowers?" he asked, grinning. But he never gave her the chance to answer. He already gave the three roses to her. "Because of you, Sakura Kinomoto, my life has changed. You taught me how to love…"

**If ever you wonder if you touched my soul,  
Yes, you do..  
Since I met you, I'm not the same  
You bring life to everything I do  
Just the way you say hello  
With one touch I can't let go  
Never thought I'd fall in love with you**

Sakura fought down the urge to cry. God, how she loves this guy. Of all the songs, he chose THIS ONE!

**Because of you, my life has changed  
Thank you for the love & the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world   
It's because of you**

Syaoran has this SWEET smile plastered on his face. Forgive him, but her really wanted to grin like a maniac! But of course, that would ruin the moment of romance.

It's true. He was never ashamed of being around her. In fact, he wanted the whole world to see that this girl is the one his heart loved.

**Sometimes I get lonely  
And all I gotta do is think of you  
You've captured something inside of me  
You make all of my dreams come true  
It's not enough that you love me for me  
You reached inside & touched me eternally  
"I love you" best explains  
How I feel for you**

Think she'll let Syaoran do all the work? Of course not! Sakura joined in the singing, therefore having a duet.

With matching eye to eye contact.

Emerald and amber.

Both expressing the love they both feel for one another.

**Because of you, my life has changed  
Thank you for the love & the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world   
It's because of you**

The two spared a look towards their captivated audience. They are mesmerized by the super strong chemistry between the two. Some of their jaws are literally dropping. And those who came in couples are now on the dance floor, letting the music bind them…

**My life has changed  
Thank you for the love & the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world  
It's because of you  
**

Syaoran:**The magic in your eyes  
True love, I can't deny**

Sakura:**When you hold me, I just lose control  
I want you to know  
That I'm never letting go**

Both:**You mean so much to me, I want the world to see  
It's because of you...**

Syaoran:**Because of you, my life has changed  
Thank you for the love & the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world **

Sakura:**Because of you, my life has changed  
Thank you for the love & the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world**

Both:**It's because of you**

**You…You…**

The two ended the song with Syaoran giving Sakura a kiss on her temple.

The crowd was in ecstasy. They totally loved the performance!

But the two? Well…

"You did great, my Little Wolf. Thank you…"

"You did, too. I love you."

Sakura just smiled. Yeah, this is really her night.

-----OoO-----

Disclaimers:I don't own Reflection by Christina Aguilerra and Because of You by Keith Martin/Kyla.

Sow, how did you like the ending?

Nope, not of the story but of the CHAPTER!

Yes, I'm not ending this first story of mine there. I will still add a few more chapters,

yay! Ahehehe, I don't think an epilogue will fill in some of my evil ways…(smiles evilly)

Well, the next chapter will be entitled…"Her Brother, His Sisters…"

And I would like to apologize for my late updates. I know I said after my exams I'll be on my free ways again but I was wrong coz September is Science Month and I was so busy with my Investigatory project and other stuff.

And another reason, I've become a cheerleader. I don't know what possessed me but here I am, joining this major cheerdance competition. Ooopsie, I was about to update yesterday but I got caught up coz last night was the competition and boy was it rocking great! Ahehehe, I'm so proud of myself for joining the Milo Olympics!

Mwahugzzz,

Shajira


	12. her brother, his sisters I

Wow…I almost forgot about this story…ahehehe, ALMOST! I've been out for almost 3 months and I hope ya all still remember me…

Read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter XI: Her Brother, His Sisters I

"Psst…psst…"

Sakura snapped out of her reverie. It's already 3 'o clock in the morning and the party has ended an hour ago. She was tired but not too tired to think over all the wonderful events of the most memorable night she ever had.

After all the revelations, the ENTIRE school accepted her identity. Well, except for Kyo and her cronies. And as the saying goes "All is fair in love and war." She forgave her schoolmates foe _mistreating_ her and now she can have Syaoran all for herself. Her friends teased her for that which left a blushing Sakura…AND Syaoran! (I can't help it! I love Syao-kun's red face, ehehe)

After such an EXCITING night, Syaoran took her home and kissed her good night with a promise he would personally pick her up tomorrow for the girls' post party celebration. Awww, so sweet. But, then again, there are always threats in a relationship and went straight inside fore her brother's usual "is that Tomoyo with you, kaijuu" and her "yes, stupid brother" with a stomp of her foot ob his. Hew deserved it, anyway.

But she couldn't sleep! She couldn't stop thinking about her honey wolfie!

"Psst…"

There it goes again.

Sakura stood up and went to fully open the window. She peeked outside. She could have scream if a hand hadn't covered her mouth. She looked at the person in shock.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. She peeked over the person to make sure no one is looking. Thank god, the neighbors are still snoring.

The CUTE amber-eyed man smiled sheepishly. He's been hanging on the window for his dear life and seriously speaking…"Can you let me in?"

"Huh?...oh yeah…come on, hurry…" She let Syaoran in and immediately closed the window. She let him roam his eyes around her room and consciously fixed her hair. Oh, why, oh why, does he have to come at this hour of the night? At this time when she looked like a mess!

Syaoran hid his smile SEEING Sakura like this. "So pink."

"Huh?" Sakura turned around only to come face to face with Syaoran. "Ano…Syaoran-kun…"

"…Your room's so pink…and so are your cheeks." He smirked.

Sakura blushed deeper but when she saw him smirk she pouted then pushed him on the chest.

Syaoran could have laugh but seeing his GIRLFRIEND's eye waning he knew he better shut up or else face her OVERPROTECTIVE brother.

"So, what brought you here?"

Syaoran just shrugged. "I missed you."

"Eh? Syao, you can't possibly miss me that much. We just parted an hour ago…"

"Alright, alright…you got me there," he playfully raised his two hands up as he sat on her bed, Sakura on the floor. "It's just that I received a call from Hong Kong…"

"…and?"

"And _someone_ is coming _again_ to persuade me to continue my training in Hong Kong…and probably find a _wife_---."

"A WHAT????!!!!!!" Sakura automatically clamped her mouth shut when she realized she just raised her voice. "Uh, I mean…you're still too young to marry…"

"Babe, 19 is not what you call young." Syaoran smiled teasingly. "Say, if I ask you, will you marry me now, Sakura?"

"Sya-syao-syaoran! You can't possibly be serious, can you? I mean, we got together just _recently_ and what would my onii-chan do to you---then the girls---OH!"

Syaoran can't help but laugh. This is the Sakura he loves. After all the things went through, she will always remain innocent. So Kawaii. "Relax, Sakura. I'm not THAT serious."

"Huh?" She narrowed her eyes. "That's not funny, LI!" She stood up and pushed his chest. "Marry yourself!"

"Sakura, matte!" He pulled her arm before he lost his balance landing them both on the bed. She tried to struggle but Syaoran just tightened his hold on her waist—it's like he's pinning her down. "Will you stop struggling or you want me to kiss you?"

Well, the kissing part is not bad. But she won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. "Fine."

"Fine…to the kiss or stop struggling?"

"Of course to the ki---stop struggling!"

Syaoran chuckled then pinched her nose.

"Well, of course, when I marry, I want everything to be perfect. My bride and I should be finished with our studies first and _I_ have enough money for the family I've always wanted. I don't want to depend on the Li wealth---and of course, considering your friends---and women will always be women---you would like a grand wedding. I have to start saving if I'm gonna give you the best wedding before I go bankrupt---."

Sakura is speechless. The way Syaoran talks just make her heart melt. There's a possibility that they won't last---God, make that impossible to happen---in comparison to other relationships but the way Syaoran talks right now is like he's REALLY going to marry her---since lots of men don't want to be tied down in marriage, heck, they are afraid in commitments!---and he will make sure they would be together forever.

She's really lucky to have him. So, what did she do? Kissed him right on the lips to stop his blah blah blahs----and to satisfy herself.

"Wha-what?"

Sakura smiled teasingly then got up from the bed while he's still in a state of SHOCK. He would never expect her to be that bold (insert naughty laugh).

"Sakura!!" he helplessly called once he got a hold of himself.

"Yessssssssssss?"

"You started it, Missy!" And in flash of lightning----BAM!--- he got her down on the floor attacking her sides.

They were in for a round of tickles. (Yeah, yeah, I have nothing better to do ;p)

"Sakura…?"

Ahahahaha.

"Hey, Sakura!!!!"

Ahahahahahahahahahahaha.

"KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence.

"Is that…?" Syaoran started.

Sakura gulped. "My brother."

---OoO---

Touya's eyes twitched. The way his sister talked, walked, breathed, acted were VERY suspicious. Something is stinking like his socks.

And he's bound to find that out. ESPECIALLY now that he heard SUSPICIOUS sounds from the monster's room.

"Whatever that kaijuu's doing…" he mumbled under his breath.

At last, he reached her room door. Should he knock? Nah. That was so un-Touya-ish. He gripped the knob. He will surprise her, catch her on act---insert evil Touya laugh. Bwahahaha—oops, the door suddenly opened. Did he grip it too hard and opened the door accidentally? Never mind that. He almost lose balance and have his nose kiss the floor!

"Onii-chan?"

Touya quickly fixed his composure. He even cleared his throat---hem hem.

"What do you need?"

Instead of answering Sakura who is sitting on her bed brushing her hair, he just roamed his eyes around the room. Everything seemed in place.

"Has been anything…ANYTHING going on here?"

His sister dearest shot him a look of 'what are you talking about? Are you in drugs or something?'. He just shrugged and entered the room without closing the door. His eyes narrowed as he opened her closet---nope, nothing…the bathroom---nothing there, too…behind the dresser…under the table…Hmmm…

"Onii-chan!" Sakura called out, still on the bed, when he lifted even her PILLOW! Who would hide under the pillow? Surely no one…err, maybe Touya's planning on doing that.

"You're hiding something from me!"

"What are you talking about?"

His brows made a line. Then, in a speed of lightning, he ducked and looked under the bed. He would catch whatever, rather whoever there is…

Nut there's none.

"Touya-nii, do you mind? I'm sleepy."

"Fine. But whatever you're hiding from me…"

Sakura just raised a brow to tell him off. Touya left her room grumbling about "disrespectful sister", "a kaijuu full of dark secrets" and "handsome Touya."

---OoO---

"Whatever that is, I'm bound to find out. That's what my beautiful genes are for," Touya said smoothly, his hand under his chin and stars twinkling around him.

----OoO---

Sakura sighed audibly. Thank God Touya didn't find Syaoran.

Syaoran slumped on the floor. "Sakura!" he whined.

She just giggled at her boyfriend's cuteness. He was hiding at the back of the door and they were fortunate Touya 's stupid enough not to look there and instead chose the pillow as a better hiding place.

"Sa---," she tried to suppress a yawn but just couldn't. "Babe, you're sleepy."

"Hmmm?"

Syaoran just chuckled then stood up and went to her bed. "Go to sleep. I'll watch over you."

Sakura can't help it. She's too sleepy to argue back. She hugged her pillow and held his hand. "You can…sleep…here…with me…"

He smiled. "Sweet dreams, my Sweet."

---OoO---

"Do you think little brother will be happy to see us?" a female voice asked her three other companions as the private plane prepared to land.

"Of course! Who wouldn't miss us?"

The other two just giggled and shared mysterious smiles.

Their little brother will definitely be surprised.

---OoO---

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Syaoran's eyes fluttered open. He's still sleepy but the noise from outside IS persistent. Who could that be?

He lazily tried to get up from his lying position. But something is preventing him from doing so. He looked at his left and almost shouted. What is an angel doing on his bed?

Knock. Knock!

Syaoran rubbed his eyes and gently got up. He will deal with her later. He needs to get rid of the INTERRUPTION first.

He opened the door and received the second shock of the morning.

What is a scary looking guy doing in his apartment?

---OoO---

well, what do you think of the part I? Ahehehe, I hope you'll wait patiently for the next chappie!

I missed ya all!! Hope you'll read my newesr fic, Dear Diary…

Mwahugzzz,

Shajira


End file.
